The Unsuspecting Wolf & The Boy With The Spark
by xKringz
Summary: Derek catches a scent while in full wolf mode, Stiles wakes up to a huge wolf & thinks he's dreaming. Stiles grows close to the wolf & Derek lets himself become a pet. While standing watch on the roof of the Stilinski residence on a normal night, he hears a loud shout of fear and jumps through the window & looks for the danger to his Stiles. What he finds may come as a shock.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any characters, or the show Teen Wolf. Jeff Davis owns all rights to the show and its characters.

 **SUMMARY:** The first time Derek catches Stiles scent he's in full wolf form and he knows its his mates scent, following it to the source, Stiles wakes up to a huge wolf in his room & thinks he's dreaming. Derek promises then he will protect this human. Stiles grows close to the wolf and Derek lets himself become a type of pet. While standing watch on the roof of the Stilinski residence on a normal night, he hears a loud shout of fear and jumps straight through the open window & immedietly looks for the danger against his Stiles. What he finds might come as a shock.

Derek catches a scent while in full wolf mode, Stiles wakes up to a huge wolf & thinks he's dreaming. Stiles grows close to the wolf & Derek lets himself become a pet. While standing watch on the roof of the Stilinski residence on a normal night, he hears a loud shout of fear and jumps through the window & looks for the danger to his Stiles. What he finds may come as a shock.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my first attempt at Sterek. I've read a ton, but never wrote any, so fair warning. I'm estimating the Hale fire for when Derek was about 15. Stiles will be 17 and Derek 22 or 23. Also fair warning, I don't like Scott so there might be some Scott bashing. I'm guessing on Kate's age, the official site says she was mid-twenties when she met Derek so ya. I've basically altered the show a little bit in some places.

Derek has known he could fully shift since he was 15. It was rare, but still happened every once in awhile. Some people called it a gift and others called it a curse, Derek didn't care one way or another. Why should he care that he can fully shift, when his entire family wasn't alive to tell. He went years without telling Laura. She eventually found out after a particularly rough full moon, where he lost all control. She told him he was beautiful and that she didn't think a Hale, besides Talia, had ever evolved enough to fully shift. Derek told her he didn't evolve, that it just happened and she just hummed curiously at him.

They barely spoke about it again, only Laura telling him to let his wolf out more often, but Derek didn't think he deserved it, so he refused. When she died years later, something snapped inside him, he found himself running through the woods around the preserve and his wolf was ripping at him, howling to be released and Derek finally just gave in. He gave in to all his instincts, his senses, let himself be one with the ground he walked on, chased creatures playfully for awhile. He focused on nothing but his surroundings, the tree's flying by as the wind ran through his fur and the dirt crunched beneath his paws. He didn't even realize when the dirt turned into pavement, and the trees turned into streetlamps, but when he once again started to take control back he found himself outside a two story house, only one heartbeat could be heard, and the window to the room where it was, was open like a clear invitation. Derek was curious why his wolf was drawn here so he decided a quick peek wouldn't hurt. There was a terrance over, what looked to be the dining room window, just big enough for him to jump onto and then step onto the roof where he silently walked to the window and peeked in.

The boy couldn't have been older than 16. He was laid out on his bed, arms flung out over the sides of his bed and drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. Derek huffed a laugh quietly as he looked around trying to figure out what drew him to this home when he took a deep breath. It was the smell of jasmine tea, mint leaves, pine, faint smell of hospitals, and of the woods. Derek took another lungfull and just drank it in. Tempted and curious, Derek placed his front paws on the floor of the room and silently entered. He sniffed and the entire room smelled this way, but was strongest on the bed. Where this boy lay. Derek realized to late that he had placed his nose right against the boys stomach, right where his shirt rode up slightly.

"Whaaa?" The boy sat upright and flailed, almost smacking Derek in the snout. Derek surprised by the movement, jerked back and growled at the boy who only blinked at him a couple times, then squinted before he yelped and fell off the otherside of the bed. Derek only watched as the teenager kneeled and peeked over the bed cautiously. "There is a giant friggin wolf in my bedroom. I'm dreaming aren't I?" A surprisingly soft voice came from the boy and Derek huffed which caused the boy to look at him closer. "I think it just laughed at me! Definitely dreaming than." The boy stood and walked slowly and cautiously around the bed, closer to Derek who realized the kid was obviously an idiot if he thought that was a good idea. "It looks so real. Man I have a vivid imagination." He grumbled to himself as he extended his hand as if to pet him and Derek snapped at it causing him to jerk back and glare at the wolf. "Meanie." He pouted. "Why would I dream of a giant wolf. A mean one at that, being in my room? Are you going to eat me big guy?" The boy asked as he looked directly into the wolves eyes. Derek mentally rolled his eyes, and then noticed that the boy had very pretty amber colored eyes. "I'm talking to it now. Great Stiles, way to ride the crazy train." The boy, Stiles told himself and Derek smiled, or as much as a wolf could. "I'm just gonna go lay back down and wake myself up." Stiles said as he looked skeptically at Derek, "Your not gonna eat me right?" The boys asked with a trembling voice and Derek rolled his eyes. "Right, it can't talk Stiles, shutup and go back to dreaming of other things." Stiles said as he laid back down and huddled under the blankets, but his eyes never left the wolf. Derek watched the boy the entire time and felt like it was his job to keep him safe, Derek didn't like this new feeling but ignored it as he walked back over to the window, only looking back to see if Stiles was still watching, he was, and then leaped out onto the front lawn before he began sprinting back towards the woods. He heard the boy tell himself, "Weirdest dream, pretty wolf though. Wonder if I'll dream of it tomorrow, or if I'll even remember this." Just as he cleared the residential area and reached the edge of the woods and Derek found himself looking forward to the possibility of seeing this boy again.

That night was the first time he laid eyes on his mate. That night he swore to himself he would keep him safe from a distance, but never interfere with the kids life. Stiles didn't need him, therefore, Derek would never let the boy find out.

When Derek officially moved back to Beacon Hills and ran into Stiles and the other boy, not even a year later, he was angry at first, before he smelt the bite taking. At first he thought Stiles had been bit, but figured it to be the other boy when all he smelled from Stiles was the same combo of Jasmine tea, mint, medication, and woods. Derek wanted to yell at them both for being stupid enough to be wondering out in the woods, but he was a teen once too. He knew the feeling of being trapped in a small town and he had hated it. After he tossed the inhaler over and walked off he heard the conversation and noticed that Stiles voice had changed to a slightly deeper tone yet it still had the frailty and sadness behind it.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us." Derek hears Stiles smack the other boys shoulder as he enthusiastically tell him.

"Remember what?" The other boy asks and Derek can smell that he's more irritated than curious.

"His family Scott. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles reminds him and Derek winces as he realizes that, that is how his mate recognized him.

"What's he doing back?" The other boy, Scott asks.

"Don't know... Come on." Derek hears as Stiles shrugs before he walks back the way he came with his friend Scott. Derek doesn't know whether he wants to howl in anger or rip someone apart he is so frustrated. When he went back to New York to collect his meager belongings he made himself promise he wouldn't be a creepy stalker anymore to the kid, and yet here he found himself out on the preserve, minding his own business looking for that stupid tree house he had built for his younger siblings, when Stiles and Scott went trampling through loudly. Derek would swear, it was like they were both drawn to eachother, but now that he knew Scott was bitten he had bigger problems. Like how he was going to keep this new wolf away from his mate without revealing himself. Derek sighed as he took off his leather jacket and belt, stepped out of his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head, before he threw all his clothes over a low hanging branch and just let the shift take over. After he had shrunk down to four legs and fluffy fur, he shot out and just ran. He ran for what seemed like forever. Derek allowed himself to think, about Stiles, about the new wolf boy, and about his family. He tried to think of what Laura would say but it hurt a little to much so he focused on how he was going to find the rogue alpha that bit Scott and killed his sister.

Without even realizing Derek had come to a stop at the familiar burned out husk, of his family home, he felt his body shift back to skin and groaned as he popped his bones back into place. He rolled his shoulders a couple of times before he heard a floorboard creak. Derek focused in on his surroundings and picked up the heartbeat he failed to notice at first. That heart that beat too fast, that had a slight murmur on every other beat. Stiles. Derek looked around panicked. Stiles couldn't see him like this, not only was he naked but he was covered in dirt and his eyes still glowed blue. _'How the hell did he get here so fast? And where is Scott?'_ Derek thought to himself.

"Hello?" Derek heard Stiles call out from upstairs, the human seemed to have good hearing also. Derek looked around before he decided. He shifted back quickly and sat down as he heard the human walk cautiously down the stairs. "Anyone here? Uhh. I come in peace? Please don't be a serial killer or something?" Stiles yelled out as he reached the last couple of stairs and looked around in the darkness. Derek felt his eyes burn and tried to will away their glow but it was too late. "Holy shit!" Stiles yelped as he tripped on the last step and fell flat on his face infront of Derek. Derek nosed at Stiles head to see if he was still concious which earned him a flailing arm in the face. Derek growled and Stiles climbed up on his knees slowly with a pained grimace. "That hurt." He said before he looked back at Derek. "Your eyes glow. Wait a second.." Stiles leaned slightly closer to Derek's snout and he held his ground, not wanting to scare the boy further. "I've seen you before. Somewhere. Shit, where have I seen a giant black wolf?" Stiles asked himself as he laid his hand on Derek's head and scratched behind his ears. Derek leaned into the touch before he realized what he was doing and jerked back, revealing his fangs. "Ahh I remember, I dreamt of you before. Is that what's going on here? Did I trip and knock myself unconcious and now I'm dreaming of a wolf in the old Hale ruins?" Stiles babbled and Derek just mentally cursed the kids memory.

Stiles leaned back and shifted to sitting on his knee's to sitting on his butt and looked around.

"You know I used to come here all the time after my mom died. I liked all the flowers that used to grow around the front, and then I found myself coming here all the time. When I needed to think, when I was upset, when I needed to be alone, and even when I needed a place to do homework. I felt drawn here, like something was pulling me here, but not just the house. There's a room upstairs, the walls have the remains of a forest painted on them, with dark shadows with glowing eyes. Red, yellow, and blue. Blue like yours." Stiles describes and Derek nearly shifts back to human with the emotions that overflow him. That had been his room, his little sister Willa and him had spent two nights on it and when they were done Talia wasn't even mad because they had made something beautiful. "I used to spend hours in there, looking at all the remaining detail, wondering what it had looked like in all its glory. I bet it was beautiful." Stiles sighed and Derek realized he could smell salty water and jerked his head sideways to watch a few tears leak out of the boys eyes.

 _'Why does he weep? Because he never saw it, or because of the beauty that was burned to the ground?'_ Derek thinks to himself.

"When I heard about the fire I was only 7, but my dad was on duty and he told me about how it nearly killed him to have to tell the 2 surviving Hale's what had happened. He told me that Laura, the oldest child of Talia and Michael Hale and no older than 18 or 19 at the time, kept her face blank but he could see where her hands and knee's had shook. He said the worst was Derek, their third child about 15 years old, he had fallen to his knee's and my dad said that his eyes were like icy fire for a split second before his tears clouded them. He had begged Laura to forgive him apparently and my dad didn't understand at all, he had his confused face on when he told me. I remember my mom coming in and explaining to me what survivors guilt was, but I remember that at the time all I had wanted to do was go find those two siblings, hug them, and tell them that they had me now so they didn't need to be sad." Stiles huffs a humorless laugh as his tears continue to fall and Derek leans his head against Stiles arm and rubs his snout along it.

Derek knows if he was human now, he would be weeping also. He remember's deputy Stilinski informing him and Laura. He remembers losing control, and he remembers begging for forgiveness but Laura not understanding. He remembers it all, and he hates that this boy, this beautiful innocent boy had to hear about such a horror.

"They ruled it an accident but I know it wasn't." Stiles whispers, almost to himself, and Derek whips his head up to look at the boy in shock. How did he know? "Everyone loved the Hale's but no electrical fire locks a family inside. After I turned 10 I was curious and actually allowed to go places without supervision, which was a mistake on my parents fault, and even though it was years later I still found evidence that it wasn't an accident. There were chains with padlocks that someone tried to stash under the porch, but they had char marks so they were obviously there that night. The steel plated door to the basement, which I thought was kinda weird, had been welded shut. To many things didn't fit. I tried to tell my dad but he told me to forget it, that the Hale kids had moved on and left town so there wasn't a point dragging them back. But I knew, I knew I would wanna know. I knew that, that family deserved justice." Stiles voice shook with anger. "I left it alone for awhile, then my mom died and I forgot about everything." Stiles voice trails off as he seems to recall back then. He shakes his head and continues, "I was about 14 when I picked it back up. I looked at the Hale kids statements to see if anything popped out but there was nothing. I checked the news clippings, everything I could think off where someone might have a motive or if there were other people who agreed with me. The only thing I found was a photo, in my dad's evidence file. It was of Derek Hale and some women, it was to badly burned to make out who exactly she was but I could tell she was older, and blonde that was it, and when I asked one of the deputies, they told me it was a picture of Derek and his at the time girlfriend, but no one could remember her name. It drove me insane, I didn't like the feeling I got when I saw that picture, it felt wrong. I got so obsessed I even tried to contact both the Hale siblings but neither wrote me back." Stiles trails off once more and Derek wonders how he did all that when he was just a child, how he managed to put it all together when not even trained professionals did.

 _'He tried to contact me. He almost found out about Kate. Good thing he didn't or she might have come after him, I wouldn't put it past her.'_ Derek thought to himself.

"Oh God I'm talking to a wolf. An animal. Animals can not speak or understand Stiles! God I'm an idiot. I've never actually told anyone all that, but I've told a wolf." Stiles said sarcastically as he wiped roughly at his eyes and stood up suddenly. Derek nudged the boys knee softly and looked up at him. "What? You hungry big guy? Oh gosh I don't even know if your a dude or not. Please don't be offended!" Stiles babbled as he reached out and petted down Derek's back softly. Derek laid down and rolled over as Stiles started to scratch his stomach before he suddenly stopped and blushed deeply. "Definitely a boy!" Stiles squeeked and Derek huffed a laugh. "Well big guy I have to go now. And if this has all been a weird ass dream than I'll wake up or something. If not I'll walk to where I parked Roscoe, go home and wonder why the hell I talked to a giant wolf and wonder why it didn't eat me." Stiles shrugs as he dusts off his pants and looks back. "Bye big guy." He waves at the wolf and walks out the front door. Derek listens to his steps get further and further, he listens until he hears a car door open and slam and an engine just barely start before he shifts back and just lays on the floor naked.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Derek asks himself as he slams a hand down onto his forhead and rubs his eyes. Derek climbs the stairs back to his old room and sits down on the tattered remains of a mattress. He looks at the walls and he can feel the tears gather at his eyes asking to be shed but he just sniffs and wipes them away as he lays back and closes his eyes.

Derek encounters Stiles frequently in the woods, always in his wolf form. He listens to Stiles speak about his childhood, about his mom and how his dad barely survived losing her, about how he and Scott met, about a pretty girl named Lydia that he thinks he has no chance with. Derek just listens, sometimes wishing he could imput his opinion or just tell him he's stupid. More often then not though, Derek finds himself almost shifting or hesitating before he shifts into a wolf. He thinks of how Stiles might take it, of how he might just tell the boy what he and most of his family is/was. Then when he almost goes through with it all he can think about is how his family, Paige, they died because of him, Kate was his fault, he didn't deserve Stiles. So he suffered in silence as Stiles told him everything he could think of and Derek just found himself excitedly awaiting their next meeting. He had become like Stiles confidant, his friend, his companion, practically his pet.

"Hey Big Guy?" Stiles asks one day. Derek just clicks his rumbles in answer. "Why don't you come home with me tonight? There's supposed to be a big storm heading this way and I don't want you out here in it all alone." Stiles tells him as he runs his fingers through the soft dark fur on his head. Derek tilts his head slightly and Stiles laughs. "It'll be nice and warm and I can cook you some juicy meat." He tells Derek in a bribing tone and laughs as Derek's tail wags on its own accord. Derek hasn't had a real meal since before Laura died. "Is that a yes?" Stiles asks excitedly. Derek just licks his hand and lays his head back on Stiles stomach. "Good. Great. Cool! My dad wont be home till tomorrow night either so we won't have to worry about trying to hide you." Stiles says more to himself than Derek.

When Stiles finally stands and heads towards his jeep Derek just watches him.

"Well you coming Big Guy?" Stiles calls as he holds the passenger door open and Derek walks calmly over and hops up in the seat as Stiles laughs. "To friggin big. Take up the whole area nearly." Stiles mumbles to himself as he walks around to the drivers seat and starts her up. "Alrighty lets go home Big Guy." Stiles smiles at him before driving out of the preserve and towards his neighborhood. Derek tenses at the word home before he relaxes.

 _'He called it "our" home.'_ Derek thinks happily to himself as he watches the scenery for awhile before he turns and watches Stiles instead. The boy is perfect. Pale skin covered in moles and freckles, perfect pink cupid bow lips in a pout, long, long fingers loosely wrapped around the steering wheel, and amber eyes illuminated by the moon. Derek wishes he could stare into those eyes as a lover and not a wolf companion, but knows he never will.

We're here!" Stiles breaks him out of his thoughts suddenly and Derek looks up at the familiar two story. "C'mon Big Guy, lets go!" Stiles calls as he jumps out and practically runs around to open the door for Derek who hops out and walks ahead of the boy, listening for any signs of danger in the house. "Hey, what's a matter Big Guy?" Stiles asks as he stops on the porch and watches Derek sniff the door. "Move outta the way so I can let us in." Stiles tells him and he does so slowly, no other heartbeats or scents are inside so Derek thinks its safe. As Stiles unlocks and walks in, Derek looks around. He's never actually seen the downstairs, or any other room besides Stiles, and he thinks its homely. The furniture is a dark brown and there are pictures of Stiles and his father or their friends all over. Stiles disappears in the kitchen for a second before he come backs out holding a few snacks and a tuperware Derek can smell of steak causing his mouth to water. "C'mon, up the stairs Big Guy. I feel like superhero movies, how about you?" Stiles jokingly asks as he walks up the stairs infront of the wolf who watches the boys ass the entire way.

When they are both somehow comfortably settled on the small bed with Captain America playing and snack around them Stiles sets Derek's steak infront of him as he chews on some Cheetos. "Steve is hot as fuck but I still think Loki is sexier." Stiles laughs as Derek makes a grunting growl sound before he realizes that Stiles just said a man was sexy. Stiles just admitted he likes men. Derek looks up at Stiles who is blushing as he seems to realize what he just said. "What? So I play for both sides, so what? Don't give me that judgy look Sourwolf!" Stiles defends before he laughs as Derek seems to be in shock. "You alright Big Guy? What, wolves don't on occasion mate with other same sex wolves?" Stiles asks desperately hoping the wolf doesn't think he's gross now. Not that Derek would ever think that. OR that the wolf can even understand him but Stiles likes to think he can tell the wolf can in fact understand. Its when Stiles reaches over to his right hand bedside table that Derek loses some of his self-control, as that pale neck is stretched and offered and he leans forwards and places his snout right where shoulder meets neck. Derek feels Stiles freeze and that seems to shake him out of it so he begins to pull back before Stiles rests his hand behind Derek's ears and pulls him gently and cautiously back. Stiles turns his head slightly and meets the wolfs eyes right as they burn blue and Stiles gasps at the beauty of them. Derek, even though he knows Stiles doesn't know what their color means, still closes them so he cannot see them, causing Stiles to pout but he just lays back and lets Derek scent mark him. Derek licks his neck softly earning a moan and he looks up quickly surprised and see's a blush creep onto Stiles face. "Shuddup! It felt nice, I can't help it." Stiles defended himself embaressed. Derek just huffed as he did it again and watched as goosebumps rose to his pale skin. "Hey Big Guy? You can understand me right?" Stiles asks softly and hesitantly. Derek just rumbles out a low growl in affirmitave. "I knew it! Well um, you see... I know a lot about wolves because I read a ton about them because of you and my friend-" Stiles is interupted by the front door banging open, and instantly Derek is on alert. Derek stands crouched above Stiles with his teeth bared and his eyes aglow.

"STILES? Stiles its Scott! I need your help!" Scott yells as he runs up the stairs and into the bedroom, "I need you to try and-" Scott stops as he finally notices the giant wolf on top of his bestfriend. "What the Fuck! Why is there a huge ass wolf in your room? Better yet, why in he over you?" Scott asks shrilly and Derek just growls as he lays back down next to Stiles who pets down his back.

"This is Big Guy. He's my wolf." Stiles explains like its obvious and Derek internally screams with joy at Stiles calling him "His" Wolf.

"Your wolf? You can't own a freaking wolf Stiles!" Scott yells incredulously, and Derek hops off the bed and starts stalking forward threateningly towards Scott.

"Well I own this one. It's ok Big Guy, Scott is just a dummy." Stiles tells him reassuringly as he stands up and patts the bed for Derek who ignores it and sits next to his legs. The whole while, Scott just watches all this and looks on in suspicion.

"Are you on drugs? How much Adderall have you taken today? Thats. A. Wolf. You know like eat you alive wolf?" Scott tells him like he's crazy and waves his arms uselessly around. "He belongs outside! Not in your house, especially in your room, where your sleeping and he could easily eat you!" Derek growls loudly and bares his fangs again, Scott flashes his amber glowing eyes and Derek flashes his blue. "Stiles?... Get out. Now. Slowly." Scott whispers demandingly as he pulls Stiles towards and behind himself and slowly backing out the room.

"Scott let go a me! What's your problem dude! Fuck off!" Stiles struggles but Scott has a deathgrip on him and Derek's growls get louder as he follows them out.

"It's a werewolf dumbass." Scott tells him as he continues down the hall the the stairs.

"Ya, no shit Scott! I know that!" Stiles shouts and Scott freezes as does Derek in shock. They both look at him with confusion, shock, and incredulously. "What? Why are you both looking at me like that? I was just about to talk to you about it Big Guy, before jackass here barged in. I'm not stupid. Normal wolves are half your size and don't have pretty glowing eyes. It helped that Scott's do it to that was a clue." Stiles shrugs and just picks at the lint on his shirt.

"You knew? And you still let him in your house, in your room, on your bed?! Are you fucking crazy! It could kill you Stiles!" Scott shouted angrily at the other boy who squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw.

"You could have killed me too! You nearly did! Twice! So shut up Scott!" Stiles yelled back furiously and Derek curled himself at Stiles feet in comfort. Stiles looked down at him and smiled, "I knew. I figured you either didn't know how to shift back, didn't wanna, or the most likely, thought I wouldn't accept you." Stiles shrugged again as he kneeled and ran his fingers through the soft fur.

"So which is it wolf?" Scott spat out like he wasn't also a wolf and Derek glared but didn't answer. "Can you even understand me?" Scott asked degradingly as he looked at the wolf with disgust.

"Get out." Stiles said calmly. Scott's head jerked up as he looked at him.

"What?" He asked quietly, surprise clear in his voice.

"I said. Get. Out." Stiles repeated slowly, his voice even and serious, his eyes filled with anger. Derek watched only Stiles so he caught the brief flicker of molten lava that flashed through his eyes, Derek squinted slightly but it was already gone. He was broke out of his thoughts by the door slamming and Stiles releasing a huge gush of air. "Fuck that hurt my heart." Stiles told him sadly as he collapsed on the floor sitting on his ass. "I want to know which it is, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Stiles told him as he smiled at him softly. Derek realized Stiles was giving him an option. Show himself and possibly be judged, or continue on like this. "I like you either way Big Guy. I mean I'd like to see the human you, I'd like to learn everything about you like you have me. But if you don't want that, then it's fine with me." Stiles reassured him gently as he waited patiently for any response.

 _'What if he hates me? He told me what he did after the fire and how he felt, what if when he learns I'm a Hale, he hates that I just let him tell me all that. He told me about his mom, about how lonely her really is. He's told me every secret, thought and wish he's ever had. What if he regrets all that once he finds out who I am?'_ Derek thought of all the bad things that could happen but then just decided he would let his wolf chose. He closed his eyes, cleared his head, relaxed everything, _'Do what you think is right for both of us.'_ He told his wolf and let go of the control. When he opened his eyes a minute later; Stiles eyes were wide, his mouth hung open and his heart skipped a few beats. Derek looked down at himself. To the naked expanse of tan, muscled skin. Belatedly realizing he was naked he shrugged his shoulder slightly and hesitantly smiled at the boy.

"Holy shit, your gorgeous!" Stiles blurted, then slapped his hand over his mouth and blushed a deep red. Derek's smile grew into a grin and waited till Stiles got himself back into order. "Derek Hale. Shouldda known. Its your property I was always trespassing on. Oh God, and I told you I was practically obsessed with you! Oh my life blows." Stiles whined as the blush returned full force and Derek barely smothered his laugh behind his hand. Stiles stopped complaining and just looked at him. "You should laugh more often." He said suddenly and smacked himself again.

"You talk wayyyy to much kid." Derek rasped out through his dry throat.

"And you don't talk enough. Guess we will have to switch roles from now on, huh?" Stiles teased and they both laughed.

"Why did you send Scott away?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"I thought this matter was private. Between me and you. He didn't need to be involved and put his judginess into everything." Stiles growled out and Derek shivered slightly at the sound. "You cold? Uhhm. We should probably get you some clothes. What a shame." Stiles whispered the last part under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heard that. And thank you, I mean for Scott, I appreiciate it." Derek said as they walked back into Stiles's room and the boy dug through his clothes.

"Ya no problem. Scott can be an hypocritical asshole some times. Most of the time. He gets mad that he isn't all I'm focused on anymore. Yet he barely hangs with me anymore cause he's to busy with the perfect Allison Argent." Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek felt his entire body tense. Argent. "Hypocrite!" Stiles huffed as he turned around with a pair of sweats. "These should fit, I don't think my shirts will though. Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles looked up and finally realized Derek was tense and shaking slightly.

"Argent." Derek whooshed out and then gasped for air. Stiles went into doctor mode instantly and sat him down.

"Hey Big Guy, listen to my voice ok? Your ok. Everything is fine. Your safe with me. Just breathe with me ok? In... Out... In... Out... C'mon dude you gotta breathe." Stiles panicked slightly when the breathing excersises didn't seem to be helping.

"Not... Working...Sti." Derek wheezed out and Stiles grabbed Derek's hand in his own before he pulled them to his chest and put Dereks palm flat over his heart.

"Feel that? Hear it? It's beating pretty fast cause of you Big Guy." Stiles huffed out laughingly before he took a few deep breaths and calmed down his heart. "How bout now? It's as calm as my heart will ever get." Stiles smiled as he watched how Derek consentrated on listening to his heartbeat and began to breathe normally. "That's it Der, just like that." Stiles reasurred gently. Derek looked into his eyes and breathed in and out again slowly as Stiles nodded at him. Derek felt a static jolt through his hand and watched as Stiles eyes once again flashed a molten lava before it disappeard.

"Stiles. Your eyes." Derek panted out.

"Shush and just focus on your breathing buddy." Stiles told him sternly and Derek nodded.

When they both were relaxed and breathing normally again they continued to talk about everything they thought of.

"What happened? Just now, what set you off?" Stiles asked gently. Derek thought about lieing, he even thought about just changing the subject before he remembered that Stiles has told him everything.

"You remember the woman in the photo that no one knew her name?" Derek asked in a whisper, his voice shook with emotions Stiles couldn't identify. Stiles just nodded slightly and looked at the older man curiously. "Her name was Kate. Kate Argent." Stiles eyes widened as it clicked.

"So when I said Allison's last name was Argent it set you off." He said more than asked and Derek just nodded before sighing heavily.

I was 15, she was 23 and beautiful and she knew just how to manipulate me. I fell in love and she used me to get intel on my families comings and goings. She used that information that she gathered from me to trap my entire family in our house and burn it to the ground. She let me live so I would suffer the guilt of killing my family, and I do every damn day." Derek felt the tears fall before he could stop them and he furiously wipped them away before Stiles took both his hands in his own and cupped his face gently.

"You listen to me, and you listen close. You did not kill your family. She manipulated and lied to you, she used you. None of that is your fault Derek. None of it." Stiles told him sternly and Derek shook his head.

"It is though! I knew there was something she was hiding, I knew she was crazy but I ignored it and allowed her in my home, near my family! I ignored all the signs because I thought I was in love. Because I thought she was my mate. She called us mutts, she never called us wolves or were's like others do. She called us mutts, that should have been a sign but I ignored it. Not everyone was wolves. Sage, Nathan, Willa, Ryker, were all human, they were just kids and my baby siblings that I was supposed to keep safe! She didn't care that they were children or human, she locked them up and burned them all alive! She said we were monsters that had to be put down, but the only monster was HER and I fell for her lies!" Derek was shouting and sobbing as he collapsed to the floor in Stiles arms.

"She is a monster Derek. Monsters are evil and lie and you were just another tool on her belt. Don't blame yourself Der. Forgive yourself. Yes, you fell for her crap. Yes, she tricked you. Yes, you may have seen it but you couldn't of stopped her. You were just a kid Derek. But did you lock your family up, NO. Did you set the fire, NO. Did you purposefully harm your family, NO. Therefore it isn't your fault. If I knew where that crazy bitch was, I'd kill her myself but no one knows what happened to her Derek. You need to forgive yourself. Let her go. Let all the hate you have for her, drive you to be better, to prove that she made a mistake letting you live." Stiles told him sternly but gently. Derek looked up at him and took a deep breath to calm his breathing as he nodded slowly. Stiles smiled and helped him to stand and then they both walked back to the bed and layed down. Stiles held Derek to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair softly till they both drifted to sleep.

When they wake they both smile at eachother and Derek nearly leans forward to kiss him when he stops himself an sits up in the bed slowly.

"Thank you Stiles." Derek says softly as he tries to will any thoughts of Stiles lips away.

"Any time. I mean you did listen to me talk endlessly for months." Stiles laughs lightly as he gets up and walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Gotta extra if ya want one?" Stiles call out to him as he waves a toothbrush at him and Derek stands and walks over to join him. Once they both brush their teeth, they head downstairs to make breakfest which they both decide on omelette's. After breakfast they just sit around and Derek tells Stiles how the painted room was his.

"Really? Did you paint it?" Stiles asks curiously.

"Me and my little sister, Willa did. We were so proud of it. She was such an amazing artist for such a young kid." Derek speaks softly his voice full of emotions.

"How old were they? Your siblings I mean." Stiles asks hesitantly and Derek just smiles.

"Cora was 13, Sage was 10, the twins; Nathan and Ryker were 7, Willa was 5, and Eric was 3. Mom always said that Willa and me were nearly inseparable even though we were 10 years apart, she was my favorite cause she was so calm and confident with everything she did. She would have been a beautiful woman." Derek trailed off sadly. He had loved all his siblings but Willa had been more of his best friend than sister and he missed her every time he saw paint or artwork.

"Wow that's a lot of kids. 4 girls, and 4 boys. Bet your house was never quiet." Stiles joked lightly and Derek laughed.

"Never. Peter had 2 kids too, a boy and a girl. Lee and Rhea they were twins too just 2 years old. Both wolves, Peter was so proud of it and Rose was just happy as long as he was." Derek added softly.

"Peter your uncle? He survived didn't he?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Just barely. Laura found him in the basements tunnel trying to break down the door. He had gone mad by that time didn't even care that the door was solid steel and had been covered in wolfsbane thanks to the hunters." Derek tells him as he shakes his head slightly.

"What happened to Laura?" Stiles asks nearly silent, afraid of making him angry.

"Its alright, your just curious. She went missing while searching for some rogue alpha she heard about that was killing people in town. I came back to look for her. I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me. I buried her and placed a wolfsbane spiral over her graves. Spirals mean revenge in our culture and the wolfsbane kept her in her wolf form." Derek explained quietly and Stiles felt suddenly bad for disrupting Laura's grave. "Don't feel bad, you didn't know." Derek said as he seemed to read his mind.

"Derek?" Stiles asked shyly. Derek just hummed as a sign for him to continue. "Will you sleep here from now on?" Stiles quickly asked and blushed a deep red. Derek was silent and Stiles thought he was angry so rushed to explain. "It's just you don't have an actually place to stay, and I like having you here with me, it makes me feel safe. You don't have to stay human either, I'll tell my dad your my pet or something." Stiles rushed out and shrugged. Derek laughed.

"I'd like that." Derek smiled softly at the younger boy who's blush only grew deeper.

"Good. Great. Coolness!" Stiles said awkwardly said and Derek laughed.

Over the next few weeks they developed a system. Derek would sleep in the spare room when his dad was home, and Stiles wolf; Big Guy would sleep with Stiles whenever the wolf came home. John had been skeptical at first, what with a huge ass wolf in his house and a lonely orphan man staying but Stiles convinced him. Stiles explained to his father that Derek had came home in search of Laura but they all knew how that turned out and now he didn't have anywhere to go, so Stiles feeling bad for accussing him, offered a room up. Explaining Big Guy was more difficult, Stiles said that he had befriended the wolf out in the preserve and that he had followed him home before the storm hit and now whenever the wolf was hungry or needed shelter came to him and that he was harmless as long as no one threatened him. His father had called him an over-sized guard dog, which earned him a playful growl, his dad warmed up to the wolf quickly though and Derek thought it was hilarious when John would try to tell him what to do or give him dog commands.

Derek was truely happy for the first time in years. He had a family again. That's why when he caught her scent he snapped. It had been a normal day, Stiles had gone to school and the sheriff to work, leaving Derek to do whatever he had to. Deciding on cleaning the house and doing the grocery shopping he quickly did all of the chores listed and grabbed the grocery list and headed out. He was on his way back to the Stilinski residence when he smelled that scent the sent (haha) him back 10 years. The smell of gun oil, leather, cosmetics and a flowery perfume. Kate. Derek slammed on the breaks and reached for his phone in the blink of an eye, calling Stiles went straight to voicemail and he growled. His heart was telling him to go back to the Stilinski house and wait for Stiles to get home, but his head was screaming for revenge. Derek tried calling Scott, then the school which told him that both Scott and Stiles were in a meeting with the principle.

"Damnit Stiles!" Derek punched his dashboard and felt the shift crawl under his skin, begging to be let loose. "Fuck it." Derek parked and got out to follow the scent. He regretted that decision when an hour later he ended up with a wolfsbane bullet through his arm and no revenge taken. He knew he needed to find Stiles, Stiles was smart, he would know how to fix this. Derek turned in the direction of the school and began walking, his arm pulsing with the posion and blood dripping down his arm. When he finally walked in, school was almost over and he couldn't concentrate long enough to find him with any of his senses. Derek asked the first person he came across,

"Where's Stiles?" He grunted out through the haze at a blonde jock.

"Who?" Jerkface asked with a snear as he looked Derek up and down.

"What about Scott? Scott Mccall? Know where he is?" Derek asked again, his patience waning.

"Why should I tell you?" Barbie Ken said rudely.

"Because I asked politely, and I only do that once." Derek growled and he could feel the shift start to win over his restraint.

"Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" Blondie asked and Derek had to think for a second.

"Steroids." He stated plainly and with disbelief in his voice.

"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." Pretty boy snarked back and Derek rolled his eyes.

"I'll find him myself." Derek said as he began to walk away.

"No, we're not done - " Jock boy grabbed for Derek who spun and slammed his face into the lockers before walking away. Derek stumbled as he walked against the wall back towards the parking lot just as the bell rang shrilly in his ear and he winced and quickened his pace as best he could. When he made it out the lot was already full of teens and parent strying to leave or come and Derek took awhile to focus on Stiles scent but began walking towards it anyway. Derek felt his knee's give out just as he reached both boys and he heard the other drivers honk loudly at the hold up.

"What are you doing here?" Scott rushed up and questioned him.

"I've been shot." Derek stated as he saw both boys stand infront and try to help him up.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles stated as he looked over Derek and tried not to be sick.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked hurriedly as he looked around.

"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet." Derek huffed out between pants.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked curiously.

"No, you idiot." Derek said rudely and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such an ass or I'll let you rot here. C'mon Sourwolf, lets get you up." Stiles told him as he lifted from under one arm as Scott did the other.

"You wouldn't leave me, then you'd have no one to listen to you talk forever. Stiles wait!" Derek remembered why it was important to get to Stiles as soon as possible.

"What? What! Jeez." Stiles startled and nearly dropped him.

"She's back. She's here, in town." Derek felt his eyes start to roll back and his vision turning black.

"Who Derek? Who is she?" Stiles asked urgently.

"Kate." Was the last thing Derek said before he passed out and Stiles entire body froze and if anyone had been watching, they would have seen his eyes flare a fire gold color for a few seconds as he felt anger fill his entire being.

After nearly cutting off Derek's arm Scott rushes in with the bullet and exclaims that saving Derek wasn't worth the trouble of actually getting the damn bullet. Stiles nearly punches his best friend but just focuses on saving Derek. Stiles hands over the bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asks curiously.

"I'm gonna- gonna..-" Derek starts but passes out before he can tell them.

"Shit! Oh no. NO no no nononono! C'mon Derek, wake back up." Stiles pleads and shoves at the hard chest with no result. "Oh God don't kill me." Stiles pulls back and slaps Derek as hard as he could... Still no result.

"You gotta wake him up Stiles!" Scott yells and Stiles glares at him.

"How? I don't know what to do!" Stiles yells back and Scott leaves the room. Stiles tries to think but isn't coming up with anything. Suddenly, Stiles goes calm and he looks at Derek, and then leans over and presses his lips against the older mans. Stiles can feel a warmth travel from inside his own chest and flows through him into Derek. Derek's eyes fly open just as Stiles pulls back. "Hey your awake. What happened, what did I do?" Stiles asks. Derek looks at him for a moment and just blinks at the boy until the molten color leaves his eyes to return to amber brown again.

"Bullet." Derek grunts and Stiles hands it to him again. Derek takes it apart and then lights the wolfsbane on fire and smears it into his wound. He drops to the ground and writheringly tries to fight through the pain. Stiles just stares, trying not to find Derek's movements sexy but failing. After Derek's movements calm and he stands back up,

"Are you okay?" Scott asks.

"Well except for the agonizing pain." Derek snarks as he glares at the boy.

"Im gonna guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign." Stiles jokes to try to clear the tension.

"Okay, we saved your life, meaning your gonna leave us alone, got that? If you don't I'll go back to Allison's dad, and I'll tell him everything." Scott threatened and Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head at the other boys stupidity.

"Your going to trust them? You think they will help you?" Derek asks with an edge in his voice and Stiles knows exactly where this is going but knows he can't stop it.

"Why wouldn't they! They're a lot freaking nicer than you!" Scott yells and Derek scuffs.

"I'll tell you exactly what they are, their monsters. They call us monsters but its them that really are." Derek's voice has gone eerily calm and Stiles knows its the calm before the storm, because he and Derek both know Scott is gonna ask what that means.

"How would you know? You don't know them!" Scott is still yelling but in a second Derek roars and is in his face with his teeth bared and his claws at his throat.

"They burned my family alive! Innocent humans were in that house and they didn't give a damn when they sealed all the exits and set it on fire!" Derek eyes are intense and glowing blue and Scott makes the mistake of questioning him further.

"What makes you so sure it was them?" Scott spits out around Derek's grip on his throat. Derek lets him go slowly and walks over to Stiles. Stiles just wraps his arms around Derek's neck and pulls him down to lean on him.

"They were the only ones that knew about them. No one outside the Hale family ever found out." Stiles tells Scott who looks between him and Derek.

"Well than they had a reason obviously." Scott says and Stiles wishes that he knew when to stop talking.

"Like what? Tell me what justifies killing an entire family. 13 people killed, what justifies killing 8 children, 4 that were human, 2 adult wolves and 3 human adults. That is what they do. It's what Allison will do." Derek growled out with a death glare and Stiles on silently prayed that his best friend would be too stunned to speak. Scott seemed to get the message as he only huffed and walked away. Derek pulled away to look at the boy,

"Stiles, do you remember how you woke me?" Derek asked, Stiles shook his head honestly.

"Nope. I remember trying to figure out how to, than it was like this zen took over this complete calming peace and I blacked out or something and then when I came too you sat up." Stiles explains with a shrug and Derek wonders if he should tell him about the kiss.

"Stiles when I woke up, your eyes were glowing. I've noticed it before but always forget to ask." Derek tells him and sees confusion cross the boys face, can smell the fear coming from him.

"Glowing like yours?" Stiles asks.

"No. They look like a fire or lava. This bright golden orange. Its quiet beautiful actually, but it just makes me wonder if your completly human after all." Derek tells the boy who only continues to grow more confused.

"So your saying I'm not human?" Stiles asks with a shaky voice. "Cause, I've gone my whole life thinking I was so if I find out I had some cool super powers the entire time, Imma be pissed." Stiles grunts out snarkily and Derek rolls his eyes.

"I don't know. You don't have to worry about it right now, we will figure it out." Derek reasures him calmly. Stiles nods as he stares blankly at the wall opposite to them and Derek knows the boy won't quit thinking about it, now that he knows there might be something different.

"C'mon, lets go home." Stiles tells him softly as he walks out of the vet office robotically and Derek wonders if he made a mistake in telling Stiles about his eyes. The boy had the right to know though. On the drive to the Stilinski house Derek thinks back to how Stiles lips had felt. How they tasted of sour gummy worms, and mint gum. Derek finds himself wondering how and why Stiles didn't remember doing it. When they pull into the driveway, the cruiser is already there and Derek doesn't even have the strength or willpower to shift so he doesn't. Stiles doesn't comment and they both walk inside together. John is in the recliner in the living room watching a Mets game when he looks up at them, looks them both over and then grabs the remote and turns off the tv as he stands up.

"What's wrong?" John asks in Sheriff mode. Derek knows he probably looks like crap and he knows Stiles looks like he's traumatized with his face paler than normal and the blank look he wears.

"Nothing Dad." Stiles says in an empty and cold voice. Derek looks worriedly at the boy before looking back at the Sheriff who seems to know his son is lying.

"Ya sure. That's why you both look like you just walked through Hell and back." John said sarcastically in a dull voice and demanding stare.

"I got assaulted." Derek comes up with quickly, trying not to lie but can't just tell the Sheriff that a hunter shot him with Wolfsbane because he's a werewolf.

"What? Are you alright? Someone actually got the drop on you?" John's voice changes from business like to worry instantly and it warms Derek slightly, that John actually cares enough to be worried about him.

"Ya, I'm fine. Snuck up from behind me, but Stiles here rescued me." Derek looks over fondly at Stiles, and John watches the emotions Derek feels for his son cross the mans face before he looks back at him and hides them.

"Stiles?-" John begins to ask but is interupted.

"Dad, it's been a long day. I really just wanna go take a shower and go to bed." Stiles sighs out in a tired tone as he looks at the Sheriff slightly pleadingly.

"Alright then. I expect you both to go down to the station tomorrow though." The Sheriff gives them both a serious look as he firmly tells them what to do.

"Yessir." Derek says respectfully as he nods along and watches as Stiles walks up the stairs slowly.

"Is he alright?" John turns to Derek and asks the man seriously.

"I don't know sir. I really don't. But that look in his eyes, it scares me." Derek said honestly and John sighed heavily as he nodded and walked back to the living room and sat back down, staring off. Derek walks up the stairs and into Stiles room as he hears the shower going. He sits on the boys bed and just zones out. There are gasps of breath somewhere and Derek focuses in on them quickly, Stiles is obviously crying, but Derek can smell the anxiety and panic clearly. He's up off the bed and in the bathroom before he can think it through and is opening the shower door and stepping in fully clothed, as he hears Stiles heart jack rabbiting, and his breathing getting even shallower as he begins to panic because he's not getting enough oxygen. Stiles looks up at him as his entire body begins to shake and he tries to lift himself up from the floor but only collapse's back down.

"Der?... Ca... Can't-" Stiles pants out as he latches himself onto Derek like an octopus, the moment they touch, Stiles breathing starts to even out and his heartbeat evens out. Derek lifts the boy effortlessly from the shower floor and carries him out into the bedroom, the both of them dripping water onto the hardwood floor, he sets Stiles into his computer chair and goes back to collect the towel from the bathroom closet and grabs a couple more for himself and the mess. Derek walks back quickly to the boy and stands him back up, he wraps a towel around Stiles waist and then begins to dry his hair and chest off with another. "Oh God. This is embarrassing." Stiles huffs out as Derek thoroughly scrubs the towel over his head.

"What? Being naked, or me rescuing you from hyperventilating?" Derek asked absentmindedly as he tries not to touch the boys skin or admiring his body.

"Both. And your soaking and you don't even care because your too preoccupied with taking care of me. I'm nothing but a burden on you." Stiles voice starts quaking and Derek can smell the tears trying to fall.

"Don't be embarrassed Stiles. I don't care about me, your the one that can get sick. If you were a burden, do you really think I would always be around here? Your anything but, Stiles. When Scott or me needs help, who do we go to? Who comes up with all the plans? Who is constantly saving our asses?" Derek told the boy seriously and pointed out Stiles success.

"Your just saying all that to make me feel better. You don't want the weak little human to start crying again." Stiles grumbled as he pushed Derek away and took the towel off of his head as he threw it into the hamper.

"Stiles, you know me. You know I would never sugar coat anything and you are not weak. You are the strongest kid I know, you've been through so much that you really shouldn't have to even deal with. Your loyal, scary smart, confident, spazztic, beautiful, sarcastic, outgoing, and so strong. I wish that you could just live a normal life without all the supernatural bullshit, but then I remind myself that if you were living normally, I would never have met you, and there wouldn't be anyone to save me and Scott from our stupid ass plans." Derek told him honestly and he knew that he was having a word-vomit session but couldn't bring himself to care, as he saw the way Stiles face shifted from surprised to shock, to curiousity.

"That's the most I've heard you speak. No one has ever said such nice things about me, and you called me beautiful. Derek, is this your way of telling me you care?" Stiles asked hesitantly hopeful.

"Did I? I didn't notice." Derek blushes as he looks away from the boy and realizes that maybe he should have put a filter on his mouth. "It might be. Are you okay with that?" Derek asked, scared that Stiles would get angry if he knew that he cared about the boy. Derek hoped Stiles never found out about his feelings, that way Derek would never have to make a choice. Let Stiles live happily, or drag the boy down even further into his mess.

"You think I'm beautiful, have you seen yourself Derek? Your like a greek god, with the muscles and the face, and the everything." Stiles waved his hands at Derek who raised his eyebrow. "I care about you to big guy. You can't get rid of me even if you tried." Stiles smiled at the older man as he rushed forward and hugged him. Jerking back when he realized Derek was still wet. "You need to get out of those clothes and dry off." Stiles told him as he reached for the dark purple henley and Derek sucked in a lungful of air as Stiles hands touched him.

"I can get undressed by myself Stiles. I'm a big boy." He jokingly told him to try to cover up his obvious reaction.

"Shuddup. You took care of me, so let me take care of you." Stiles said as he looked commandingly into Derek's eyes and Derek just slowly and cautiously nodded. He knew he was probably going to regret this, but couldn't say no to the boy. Stiles once again reached for Derek's shirt, and this time met no resistance as he slowly pulled it up over a strong and muscled chest before he gently dragged it over the older mans head and threw it over to the hamper without taking his eyes off of the tan skin infront of him. "It's unfair." Derek heard the boy whisper to himself.

"What is?" Derek asked and Stiles jumped a little.

"Damn werewolf hearing." Stiles grumbled as he reached for Derek's belt. Derek's hands shot out and stopped Stiles from progressing.

"Maybe I should take these off. What's unfair Stiles?" Derek asked as he undid his belt and jeans and pushed them to the floor. Standing in nothing but his boxers he reached for the towel behind Stiles, only for said boy to grab it first.

"That you look like this. Your gorgeous everywhere. Your a solid 20 on a 10 scale!" Stiles told him adamantly as he rubbed the towel over Derek's chest. Derek felt his skin blaze as Stiles dried him off, wherever the boys hands went tingled.

"I don't know what that means but looks aren't everything Stiles." Derek told him as Stiles bent down to dry his legs, and Derek nearly stopped breathing. There his mate was, on his knee's in front of him and touching him, he could hardly resist just claiming the boy where he was.

"It means, your hot as fuck. And I think you know it but just don't use it to get your way. I'm pretty positive if you smiled or laughed more often, that you would have the whole town trying to get in your pants." Stiles explained quickly and Derek huffed a laugh as he rolled his eyes.

"And where are you on this scale?" Derek asked curiously.

"Probably a 4, maybe a 6. I don't know." Stiles shrugged self-deprecating and Derek pulled him up off the ground.

"Well I don't give a damn about some stupid scale. I don't want the whole town trying to get in my pants either. Definitely not." Derek said as Stiles started to dry off his hair, it felt amazing having Stiles long fingers massaging his head like that, which is probably why he said what he did next. "I've already got my eye's on someone." Derek mumbled softly. Stiles hands stopped suddenly and he took a step back.

"Your interested in someone? Like right now? Who?" Stiles asked quickly before he stopped himself and just shook his head as he walked over to his clothes hamper and placed the towel on top. Stiles didn't turn back around and Derek could smell the boy was disappointed for some reason. When Stiles spun back around and walked to his dresser across the room, he had a fake smile plastered on his face and it made Derek curious.

"Yes. I can't tell you. I shouldn't of even said anything." Derek told him as he walked into the room he was occupying temporarily, and grabbed his clothes. When he walked back into Stiles room, dressed in just his sweatpants and tank top, Stiles had put on a pair of Batman boxers and a nightshirt.

"Why can't you tell me? We tell each other everything." Stiles asked with that same fake smile and Derek just wanted to wipe it away and replace it with a real one.

"I just can't." Derek said plainly. "Get in bed, you need your sleep." Derek commanded as he walked towards the window.

"Don't boss me around!" Stiles told him even as the boy did as he was told. "Are you leaving?" Stiles asked as he watched the older man start to climb out the window. Derek stopped for a moment and looked back at him, he was tempted to tell Stiles that he was just going to go check the area to make sure it was safe and then take up sentry on the roof, but thought it might make Stiles uncomfortable.

"I'll be back, promise." Derek told him with a small smile as he jumped backwards onto the lawn and listened to Stiles chuckle at his dramatic exit.

"Goodnight then Sourwolf. Be safe with whatever the hell your doing." Stiles said to the empty room, knowing Derek would hear. Stiles laid back in his bed and nearly instantly fell asleep.

Derek had patrolled the neighborhood before he deemed it safe and returned to the Stilinski house. He did all of it while fully shifted and he was sure he had seen at least 3 of Stiles neighbors call and complain to the sheriff department. He felt slightly guilty before he remembered there probably would have been more calling in a strange suspicious man walking around if he had been human.

When he got back to the house he jumped up onto the roof easily and settled down for a long night. His hearing picked up both Stilinski mens heartbeats and breathing to be even and Derek relaxed slightly at this, they were both safe and he had 7 hours till dawn. Few cars drove by and a pair of joggers had stopped to stare at the huge wolf ontop of the roof but Derek ignored them all and just listened to the boys vitals. Without meaning to, Derek dozed off to the sound of the steady heart.

A loud shout was heard and instantly Derek's body was on overdrive. Both Stilinski mens vitals were different now and Derek was up and off the roof, jumping through the open window in full wolf mode and standing at attention as he growled and looked for what might have caused the shout. John stood in his sons doorway looking towards Stiles bed in shock and fear. Derek, during his entrance had only looked for danger and hadn't even looked at the boy. John looked between the Derek and his son, before he shakily pointed at Stiles.

Derek hesitantly turned around, afraid of what he might see. What he did shocked him. Stiles sat up in his bed, his eyes were a dead white this time and Derek felt his own eyes glow beta blue. Markings started to show up on his skin and glowed a burning orange, his chest glowing the brightest, showing through his shirt, and pulsing. The markings looking like they were imprinted into his skin, swirls and runes, decorations of all sorts covering him completely.

"What? Stiles?" Derek heard John call and Stiles head turned towards where his father stood. His eyes were unseeing but began to switch between the creepy white and his glowing fire orange that Derek loved.

"Derek. Derek. Where?" Stiles voice was empty, almost like he wasn't even controlling himself anymore, John looked confused and slightly heartbroken but Derek ignored him for now. He had a choice to make, reveal himself to John, or somehow get him out of the room. "I. Need. Derek." Stiles told him and Derek hesitated for a brief moment before he just shifted. As he pushed his wolf back, he heard John yell loudly in fear and shock.

"Calm down Sheriff, I'll explain everything later. I just want to help him right now." Derek quickly explained and John stood frozen in place. "Stiles? Can you hear me?" Derek called to Stiles as he sat on the edge of the boys bed, slowly as to not jostle him.

"Derek. Wolf. Derek." Stiles said in that same empty voice. His eyes settled fully on the burning orange, and the markings started to pulse quicker, traveling from his chest to his hands faster and faster.

"Thats right. It's Derek, I'm a wolf. You know that." Derek nodded slowly and continued to watch the markings suspiciously. He smelled it before he saw it. Fire. His body went into alert mode instantly and he looked closely at the boys hands. There in the palm of Stiles hands, was a blue flame. Derek looked at it in surprise, he marveled at its beauty. The fire that took his family was red and evil, this one; was beautiful and calm and instead of burning heat, there was just a warm feeling traveling through his body.

"Hale. Derek. Born wolf. Fire. Anger. Revenge. Lonely. Must heal him." Stiles spoke in spurts and Derek felt himself tense all over again as Stiles brought his flame towards him. "Trust me. Never hurt you. Never you." Stiles told him and then cupped Derek's face with his palm and Derek's entire body lit up and he watched as the markings lit up and then stopped glowing as the light traveled from his chest down his arms and into his hands where it then pulsed into Derek's.

"Stiles? What are you doing? Stop!" John yelled and started towards them before he was gently pushed back, out of his room, by an invisible force and then the door to Stiles bedroom slammed shut on him. Derek felt this calm wash over him and he just watched Stiles.

"Wolves mate for life. Make your choice boy. Truemates are forever." Stiles said outloud and then he removed his hands and the markings faded as Stiles slumped. Derek rushed forward to catch the boy,

"Stiles? Stiles!" Derek called panicly as the boy lost conscious. Derek lightly shook the boy.

"Derek? Calm down." Stiles grunted out as he sat back up and looked at the man.

"Calm down? Calm down! Seriously Stiles, do you know what just happened?" Derek asked hysterically.

"My Spark activated." Stiles said calmly and Derek looked at him confusedly.

"Your what?" Derek asked.

"My Spark." Stiles repeated.

"What just happened? I don't understand what's going on. What did you do to me?" Derek said as he began to panic.

"Breathe Derek. My Spark activated, my magic revealed itself. It noticed you as my... Mate?... It wanted to take your pain away, it took the anger and guilt. It told me to choose whether I wanted to be with you or not. So the question here Derek, is why you hid this from me?" Stiles explained quickly before he asked seriously with a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"That you were my mate? A year, shortly after Laura died. I promised myself I wouldn't tell you, or even reveal myself, because it would put you in danger, so I left, went back to New York until Laura went missing. Then fucking Scott had to go and get himself bit and drag you down with him." Derek told him angrily before he took a deep breath. "When I saw you that day in the woods after he got bit, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from you any longer. When I found you in the Hale house I was surprised, I shifted into my wolf because I was afraid. But you talked to me like I was a human, like I was someone important instead of some wolf that could eat you. That was when it finally sunk all the way in. You aren't just my mate Stiles, your my True-Mate. Wolves have a choice in mates, they have tons of possible mates that they have to choose one. True Mates are rare and complicated and nearly never happen, but when it does; most wolves never meet their True Mate. True Mates are a wolves destined partner, we have no choice, we can't replace them or substitute them. We either find them or we give up and never mate." Derek explained slowly and avoided looking at the boy. He knew that Stiles would reject him and push him away once he knew the truth.

"Why me?" Stiles asked softly as he thought it all over.

"I don't know." Derek told him honestly with a shrug. He felt sorry, if Stiles rejected him, he would walk this world alone and without love, but if Stiles accepted, then Derek would be ruining his life; Stiles wouldn't be able to live a normal life or be safe, the boy would have to stay with Derek forever.

"Why did you ever reveal yourself to me?" Stiles asked as his face told Derek nothing causing the man to worry.

"I wanted to be near you. I had to be. I would go to sleep and then wake up outside your house. I was beginning to lose my mind. I was drawn here, to you, no matter what I did or how hard I ignored it." Derek said and felt his body tensing in fear.

"Why didn't you just tell me all of this?" Stiles asked as he looked into Derek's eyes sadly.

"I don't deserve you Stiles. You deserve better than I could ever hope to be."

"Is it why you've hung around this whole time? So you could be close to me, but refuse yourself to actually ever have me because you think your undeserving of love? So you could punish yourself? Your an idiot!" Stiles yelled at him and Derek sat there, shocked at his outburst.

"Stiles-" Derek began.

"No! Shuddup and listen! I've been crushing on you so friggin hard and the entire time I've had this feeling in my gut that it was more than that. More than I could understand, but I ignored all of that because I thought you were out of my league and I didn't want to make you hate me. So I ignored every urge to kiss you, to run my hands through your hair, to push YOU against something and have my wicked way with you, I ignored it all. All because you think you don't deserve me? Your an idiot. There isn't anyone MORE deserving of me than you Derek. You take care of me, protect me, you listen, comfort, get along with my dad. You do SO much for me, and along the way you've managed to make me fall for you. So are you telling me your not gonna accept me because you think your undeserving?" Stiles shouted and then calmed as he asked Derek.

"What?" Derek asked dumbly and Stiles huffed a laugh.

"I love you. That's what." Stiles told him seriously as he looked at the older man and waited for a reply.

"Stiles... You can't change your mind once we bond." Derek warned as he felt his eyes glow.

"Just shuddup and kiss me Sourwolf!" Stiles demanded and pulled Derek down to him. Their lips met passionetly for the first time and a spark passed between them that caused them both to laugh. Derek pulled slightly away and both their eyes illuminated; beta blue against firey orange. Stiles grabbed the back of Dereks head and pulled him back forward into another kiss. The younger boy bit down on Derek's bottom lip earning a groan from the older man and Derek pushed Stiles to lay down as he climbed over the boy and re-attached their lips in a deep lock. Derek licked into his mouth and was granted access nearly instantly, swirling his tongue around the boys own they both moaned loudly. Stiles hands drifted from Dereks hair down his back to his ass and they squeezed as he rolled his hips up to meet Derek's.

"Stiles? Derek? Open up!" The Sheriff called through the door and they both groaned. Derek leaned back and crawled back so he was sitting at the end of the bed, breathing heavily and trying to get rid of the hardon he was now sporting.

"Damnit! This is not over, hear me? We will continue this later." Stiles growled as he sat up and stormed over to rip open his door. "What?" Stiles asked his surprised father grumpily.

"Will someone explain to me, what is going on?!" He asked hysterical.

"I have magic. Derek here is a werewolf. So is Scott by the way. Those animal attacks are actually the work of a rogue alpha wolf. The Argent's are hunters that hunt werewolves. One of them; Kate Argent, killed the Hale family 6 years ago. Deaton the vet; is something magical. Also me and Derek are mates, destined to be together." Stiles paused and looked back at Derek. "Am I missing anything?" Stiles asked and recieved a slowly head shake from his mate. "Nope? Great! There I explained." Stiles ended with a huff and waited for his father to freak out.

"I need a drink." Was all John said as he walked back down the hall and stairs. Stiles stood shocked for a second before he shouted.

"You better not have more than 3 at max! I'll let it slide this time, but thats it!" Stiles shouted and looked at Derek again. "Whats he doing, can you hear him?" Derek nodded.

"He says that 3 won't be enough if he actually has to rearrange his entire viewpoint on the world, and to quit telling him what to do." Derek recited to the boy.

"3 Is all you get though, I don't care about your midlife crisis on the supernatural. And I tell you what to do because I love you!" Stiles shouted down.

"He says he loves you too but your a little shit." Derek says laughingly.

"I may be a little shit but I'm awesome!"

"He said to quit shouting and stop listening in on him or your grounded." Derek repeated and Stiles glared before walking downstairs, Derek listened in curiously.

"I'm not shouting anymore. Werewolves have hightened senses, smell, hearing, etc. Are you going to be alright?" Stiles asked and Derek heard John sigh before he poured himself another glass and then one for Stiles.

"Good to know. No. Not really, but I'll adjust." John shrugged and both men stood and hugged Derek guessed, before Stiles said goodnight to his dad and walked back up the stairs.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop Der." Stiles jokingly chastised the wolf who shrugged and stood up.

"I was raised by wolves, I don't care." Derek told him causing Stiles to burst out laughing and Derek smiled.

"I love you. And your dumb jokes, and wolfiness. Love everything." Stiles told him as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Derek happily kissed back until he realized they had to talk about the bond.

"Stiles, the mate bond." Derek said between kisses and Stiles groaned.

"Your all business, all the time. Killjoy. What about it?" Stiles asked.

"To complete the bond I have to mark you. On a fullmoon night. When my control isn't at it's best. I might hurt you Stiles." Derek warned him with an obvious note of regret in his voice and Stiles knew that this was the older mans biggest fear.

"Like bite me? Won't that turn me? Derek I've seen you fight hunters on full moons and not even lose contol, hell you even deal with Scott on the full moon, I trust your self control." Stiles tried to reasure the man but didn't see much improvement.

"It's a bite, but it's not deep enough to turn you. Usually on the neck or wrist. Maybe we should wait till your older?" Derek explained before he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No! I am not waiting and neither are you. You can't tell someone they are pretty much your soulmate and then say we have to wait. My age isn't going to effect anything. I'm not goiong to change my mind either so don't even think of it." Stiles told him determindedly.

"You can't go back on this remember? Your just a kid Stiles, you don't know what you want!" Derek argued adamantly.

"I know that I've been crushing on you since I first saw you. That I fell in love with a friggin wolf, who thankfully turned out to be human too! I'm not some clueless child Derek! I'm fully capable of making my own decisions. I know what I want, and I want you!" Stiles exclaimed frustratedly but could tell it just wasn't reaching Derek as the man shook his head slightly. "Your not her Derek." Stiles began softly, he could see the recognition in the man's eyes as he realized who he was talking about. "What me and you have is completly different of what Kate made you think you both had." The boy told him and watched as Derek fought between anger and admission.

"I know, but it doesn't feel like it. I feel like I'm taking all your chances at a normal, happy life away. Like I'm forcing you into this." Derek admitted quietly and Stiles just pulled him into a reasurring kiss before he pulled away again.

"When's the next full moon?" Stiles asked as he smiled gently at the older man who still looked cautious, but more accepting.

"Next Thursday." The wolf answered immediately.

"So we have 8 days? What do we do till then?" Stiles asked both curiously and trying to be alluring.

"I court you." Derek admited shyly.

"You what? That's an actual thing?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course. I have to prove myself a worthy mate." Derek said with slight confusion. "I thought you read up on all werewolf habits when Scott got bit?" He asked.

"How do you prove yourself worthy? Ya but I didn't know which crap was bull and which was actually true." Stiles shrugs as he asks curiously.

"Well, I have to prove I can support you, protect you, keep you healthy... I have to prove that..." Derek pauses and Stiles can see that his entire face is aflame and the older man refuses to meet the kids eyes.

"What, have to prove what?" Stiles pushes for an answer but the silence continues. Just when Stiles is about to gove up, Derek finally answers.

"Have to prove that I can satisfy you in all ways and that I can create strong pups." Derek mumbles nearly inaudibly as the blush on his face only darkens and he ducks his head down slightly, hoping that Stiles won't laugh.

"All ways as in?... Oh. OH! Wait pups? Derek I'm a dude! I can't have pups. Dudes can't get prego... Right?" Stiles slowly puts the pieces together and then he is also blushing from the thought of them having sex. He's broken out of the daydream his mind has created by the word pups.

"Yes Stiles. Sex." Derek says blankly with a slight glare thats totally ruined by the cherry red blush on his face and the tips of his ears. "I know that, but my wolf will still try to pump you full of cum and breed you." Derek's voice is even and calm as he speaks but Stiles can see the way the pulse in his neck jumps quickly and around his pupils bleed blue.

"It sounds so weird when you say it like that." Stiles tells him with a slight grimace on his face.

"It's the honest truth. I don't want to sugar coat it for you and have you unprepared for if it does happen." Derek tells him honestly as he finally looks up and meets the youngers brown eyes.

"I understand, it's just... I'm not used to you being so straighforward I guess." Stiles admits quietly and Derek just nods.

"Lets not think about it anymore for now. It's been a long night, lets just get as much sleep as we can." Derek tells him as they both lay back down. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles waist and the younger can't even find it in himself to complain as he snuggles up tightly against the muscled chest and lets himself drift off to sleep.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This started off a oneshot, but it got REALLY long so I figured I'd turn it into a 2 or 3 chapter story. Longer than I expected, but once I started I just couldn't stop. Anyway I'm working on this and Tension so try to be patient. I'm finding it hard to find the time between work and trying to get more than 3 hours a sleep, to write but I won't let you guys down!

Stay awesome M'lords and ladies!


	2. Chapter 2

Derek could hear the birds outside chirping away, he could tell Stiles was still peacefully sleeping. Derek couldn't make his brain shutdown.

For the past 2 hours he had just laid here, holding his mate in his arms and wondering when the hell he was gonna wake up and have this all of been a dream.

Derek shifts slightly so his mouth is right next to Stiles ear. "Please don't be a dream." He whispers barely audible to the boy, who begins to wiggle slightly and wake up.

Derek begs every God, mythical being, spirit, Goddess, guide, and the freaking universe for this to not be a dream. That when Stiles opens those beautiful eyes, the boy will turn and smile at him instead of disapear. Hopes so hard, he doesn't even realize he's closed his eyes and now Stiles is looking back at him in confusion.

"Derek?" Stiles asks cautiously and Derek jumps slightly before slowly opening one eye. Seeing that Stiles is still there. In his arms. Not fading away or something, he opens them both and just looks at the boy. Taking in every detail just to be sure.

"Yeah?" Derek's voice is rough with emotions and Stiles rolls over to face him fully.

"Derek, what's wrong? Did something happen? What?" Stiles asks hurriedly as his panic grows. Derek is silent for a moment.

"I'm scared that I'm gonna wake up any minute now and this will all of been a dream. Meeting you, figuring out your my mate, all the time we've spent together, you. All gone. Like you don't even exist." Derek explained to him truthfully with a shaky voice. Stiles looked deeply into the older man's hazel eyes with determination.

"Listen Derek. I'm real. I'm real and I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." Stiles told him flat out.

"That's exactly what you would say if I was dreaming." Derek said grumpily.

"True. If you were dreaming I'd say anything you'd wanna hear, right? So all I have to do to prove your awake, is say something you don't wanna hear." Stiles trails off as he begins to think. Stiles is silent for a few moments before it comes to him;

"The first time I saw you, the day in the woods after Scott got bit. I explained to him who you were and then we left, at least we tried. We walked all the way back to my jeep before I just had this feeling. It felt like I couldn't leave yet because I needed to be somewhere, that if I ignored that feeling, something would happen and I wouldn't like what did." The boy pauses to double check that Derek is still listening before he continues;

"I didn't know where I was going, I just tossed Scott the keys and told him to go home, and I started walking. It was like something pulled me to the Hale house. Like it was a beacon guiding me to you. I went straight to your old room and just sat down, was only there for a few minutes when I heard something downstairs. That something being a big ass wolf, but I knew there was something different. Like that wolf was there for a reason too, and it turns out you were. Fate wants us together Derek, and fate usually gets what it wants. As do I." Stiles explained to him that night and Derek just nods along as he remembers how it was for himself that night. How he had just let the wolf have control and take him to the only home he had.

 _'The wolf must have been drawn to Stiles too. Meaning that even back then, before I admitted to myself that you were my true mate, Stiles was all that mattered to me. I can't refuse him anything now, just like I couldn't then.'_ Derek thinks to himself.

"I'm not dreaming. Although, sometimes I wish I was." Derek whispered and Stiles just gives him a sad little smile as he leans forward and plants a chaste kiss to Derek's mouth.

"Ya I know. We should get up. We both have things we gotta do today." Stiles tells him as he sits up and looks around his room before he swings his legs around so they hang off the side of the bed. Derek just glares at the boy till he looks back at him.

"Why? Its a Saturday. You don't have school, your dad is working. What could we possibly have to do?" Derek asked him agitatedly earning an eyeroll from the boy.

"Because it's almost noon and neither one of us are gonna get anymore sleep. I have to go see Scott and you have to do whatever you do when your not being a Creeperwolf." Stiles shrugs as he gets dressed in dark jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt that looks suspiciously like Derek's.

"Why do you have to see Scott? Is something going on?" Derek asks curiously as he too gets out of bed and walks to his room across from Stiles to put on his normal dark clothing that fits him just right.

When he walks into Stiles bathroom to brush his teeth the boy is there already and winks at him as Derek shakes his head. Stiles spits and rinses and then sits on the counter to wait till Derek is done.

"Because he thinks he might be closing in on who the rogue alpha is." Stiles tells him slowly, watching for a reaction, which he gets rather quickly. Derek glares as he finishes up and then turns to the boy.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner. I could have been helping and it would have gone a hell of a lot quicker. He won't find the alpha by himself, and even if he did, it would be dangerous if he was alone with the thing." Derek growls angrily at these two boys stupidity.

"He still doesn't trust or like you. I don't think that me constantly smelling like you is helping either. What do you mean, like the alpha would kill him? Cause thats to be expected obviously." Stiles tells him with a tiny smirk that he tries to hide but fails when Derek looks pointedly at the shirt the boy wears.

"Your wearing my clothes on purpose to piss him off aren't you." Derek states more than asks as he shakes his head at the boys antics before he becomes serious again. "I mean that the alpha bit Scott. Its stronger and it has the ability to sway Scott into doing things he probably doesn't want to do." Derek explains slowly watching the confusiong cross the boys face.

"Ya. He deserves it ok! Don't look at me with the judgy face Der! He's been a shit friend for weeks. To focused on Allison and this wolf shit that he doesn't even listen to me at school, its always all about him and I'm tired of it." Stiles defends himself quickly and then shrugs as he feels slightly guilty. Derek just nods once in understanding. "Now explain this sway a little more to me as we drive over to the clinic." Stiles tells him as he starts to walk downstairs.

"The alpha bit Scott because it needs a pack. Pack means more power. Scott has a connection to it, one he doesn't understand, but it could lead him to the alpha. The alpha's scent could be totatlly different when he's human which is why I can't just track him down myself." Derek paused to check that Stiles was understanding which it looked like he was so he continued;

"If Scott finds the alpha and confronts it, all it has to do is flash his eyes and command or growl threateningly and Scott, well his wolf, will feel the natural hiearchy instincts kick in and he will bow down to it." Derek explains as well as he can as he follows Stiles into the kitchen and watches the boy pour a glass of water.

"So basically if the alpha goes all big bad ass, Scott is gonna become its bitch? Then what, Scott is automatically, offically its pack?" Stiles asked as he leaned back against the counter.

"Basically like that, ya. No, the alpha will show its dominance and then force Scott to kill someone as a sort of rite of passage. More than likely it will be a stranger, but I think it will force Scott to kill either you or his mom because he see's you as threats to its complete control over Scott." Derek watches as Stiles gets a confused upset look on his face.

"Thats a fucked up rite of passage. How are we threats to its control?" Stiles asks slightly angriliy.

"Because Scott won't want to join a pack if he's already got one." Derek says but Stiles still looks confused.

"That doesn't make any sense." Stiles tells him frustratedly and runs his hands through his hair.

"His mom is his second in command kind of, and you are his advisor, you tell him what or what not to do etc. Your his pack, your what keeps him human. The alpha sees you as something that is holding Scott back." Derek explained with a shrug. Stiles growled and Derek looked at him in surprise.

"Scott can try but I won't go out that easily and I won't let Melissa get dragged into this shit either." Stiles growled out lowly and his eyes flashed molten gold and Derek smiled at the protective streak.

"C'mon lets go see Scott together." Derek told him as he walked to the door and grabbed his leather jacket before walking out to his car with Stiles following quickly.

"He's gonna be pissed. Knowing I'm with you 24/7 and talking to you about all this is one thing, but seeing you show him up by explaining all that, is another." Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"I don't really give a crap what Scott thinks. He's an idiot." Derek shrugged as he climbed in the Camaro and revved it.

"I know that, but you aren't the one that's gonna have to listen to him bitch on Monday all freaking day." Stiles flails around during his explanation and nearly smacks Derek in the face again but he somehow still manages to get in and buckle up.

"Do you want me to show up and stand outside the school and growl every time he tries too?" Derek teasingly asks but is surprised when Stiles nods.

"At least he is scared of you. He knows I won't follow through with my threats." Stiles explains at Derek's confused look. Derek just nods as he reverses out of the driveway and heads to the clinic.

When they get there 20 minutes later, Scott is waiting out front for them already and glaring full out at Derek. They both get out and Stiles watches Derek let his eyes glow as he glares right back, only Derek's is actually terrifing.

Scott shifts his glare to Stiles after he's been outglared by the born wolf. Stiles just rolls his eyes as he walks till he stands next to Scott.

"He can't come in." Scott grunts out to Stiles.

"Then I don't go in." Stiles folds his arms across his chest.

"Stiles! He's dangerous and I don't trust him. I'm not letting him in." Scott glares over Stiles shoulder at Derek, who walks right up behind Stiles and wraps his arms around the boys waist possessively.

"Then we're both leaving and you won't find the alpha. You need both of us so quit being a dick." Stiles says stubbornly as he leans back against Derek who he just knows is smirking. Scott looks between both of them slowly with squinted eyes.

"What the fuck is going on between you two?" Scott asks hysterically and Derek muffles a laugh in Stiles neck before he plants a few kisses there to piss off Scott more. Stiles just tilts his head to give the man more room and Stiles thinks Scott's head might explode his face is so red with anger.

"Not any of your business." Derek growls out and his arms squeeze tighter around the boy protectively.

"Yes it fucking is! Stiles is MY best friend!" Scott puts extra emphasis on the word my and Stiles could feel Derek's growls shake his entire body.

"Mine." Derek growls out lowly with his eyes lit up beta blue. That one word has the power to have Stiles legs turning to jelly.

"Stiles isn't your property Hale! He isn't yours! He belongs to no one!" Scott continues to fight and Stiles only rolls his eyes at his denseness.

"Scott-" Stiles starts but Scott interupts him.

"No Stiles! It's like he's got you under his claws or something. He's living with you, goes everywhere with you practically, you smell like him all the time, hell I know for a fact that when you don't let him sleep at your place that he stakes out on your roof. Why are you letting him control you? Is he threatening you? Are you afraid? Tell me Stiles!" Scott yells out frustratedly and pulls at his hair.

"Your a dumbass." Derek says at the same time that Stiles says;

"Your an idiot." They both laugh but Scott just glares.

"I'm serious Stiles! I'm worried! Maybe I need to talk with your dad." Scott says adamantly like that scares them but they both just raise an eyebrow.

"Scott stop." Stiles tells him but Scott just shakes his head as he walks the few steps till he is right in front of Stiles.

"You need to leave him alone! Whatever your using against him, you need to let it go or whatever!" Scott demands as he shoves at Derek's shoulder and tries to pull Stiles forward out of his arms.

The next thing Stiles knows is that Derek has wolfed out and his clothes are in tatters around him and stuck in little bits of his fur as he stands in front of a shocked Stiles and is growling with his teeth bared at Scott who steps back in fear.

"Derek." Stiles calls distantly and can see Derek calm slightly as Stiles kneels and scratches down the wolfs back as he looks back up at Scott.

"You need to listen to me right now alright. Shut up and don't interrupt." Stiles tells Scott commandingly in a stern voice. Scott doesn't reply so he continues;

"Derek isn't threatening me, or controlling me. He lives with me because I offered and my dad is fine with it. He goes most places with me because I invite him to, I smell like him because he sleeps with me. I don't think any of this is your business either because you've pretty much stopped being my best friend since you got bit." Stiles says this all calmly and Derek curls up by his feet and just watches his mates face for any reactions.

"What? Stiles that isn't true! We're always gonna be best friends! Your letting him get between us!" Scott shouts and Stiles can see that his claws have come out and his fangs elongated.

"No Scott. Whenever you need something, I'm there. Whenever I need something, your never to be found or busy with Allison. You put everything before me and we haven't hung out in weeks." Stiles explains to the other boy patiently and watches as Scott only gets angrier.

"Thats a bunch of shit! I think we were better off before you ever met him! We should go back to that Stiles. Just tell him to leave you alone." Scott demands pleadingly with big puppy eyes.

"No." Stiles says simply, already having made his choice before he had even come here.

"So your picking him over me?" Scott asks incredulously.

"Yes. It was an easy decision." Stiles shrugs as he turns around to head back to the Camaro.

"We've been friends since we were 5! How is it easy to pick him over me?!" Scott yells to him and Derek can see he is losing control over the shift because his eyes keep shifting.

"Because its easy to chose the person that is always there for you when the other isn't. Plus mates always come first." Stiles motions for Derek to shift back but the wolf stays, he can sense something and Stiles sees it too late.

Scott charges toward Derek and Stiles feels the Spark jolt through his body and he finds himself suddenly holding Scott by the shoulders against the vet clinics wall. Scott is shaking in fear and it only makes Stiles feel powerful.

"Do not threaten my mate! Derek has been there when you were too busy getting your dick wet, so don't be pissed at him!" Stiles shouts and he can feel the fire pulsing through his veins and distantly he can see the runes and swirls on his arms lighting up a bright violet.

"Stiles. Calm down love." Derek says from behind them and Stiles looks over his shoulder to look over Derek's nude form admiringly before looking back at Scott.

"Don't go after the alpha alone idiot." Stiles growls as he steps away from Scott and walks over to Derek, who wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him back to the car.

Stiles waits until Derek has pulled the car away from the clinic and back onto the street before he breaks. It's like a flood of emotions overcome him and his entire body shakes as sobs escape from him.

Derek decides that its best to pull over now. He pulls onto the gravel on the side of the nearly desserted road and turns towards his mate.

"Stiles come here." Derek tells him and watches as Stiles looks at him and then practically leaps across the center console into his lap. Derek chuckles lowly and readjusts the seat back as far as it goes.

"He's such an buttface Der! I don't understand how he can be that way! Why cant he just see that I'm happy and that your the reason?" Stiles cries into the older mans chest frustratedly and Derek just sighs as he rubs up and down the boys back comfortingly.

"I don't either Stiles but he knows how you feel now so... maybe he might get better?" Derek tries to sound reasurring but the truth is he seriously doubts Scott is gonna pull his head out of his ass and apologize to Stiles.

"Shit! He knows! He. Knows. Everything." Stiles panic's and looks up at Derek in fear. "He knows about us and about me! What if he freaks out and tells the Argents and they hunt me down? Or he thinks I'm a freak!" Stiles voice gets higher the more he thinks about it and Derek just raises an eyebrow and shushes him.

"He saw you lose control, yes. But do you really think he would go to the Argents? I mean he's an idiot but he can't be that stupid. He has to know that if he did that would be a death sentence for you. Your not a freak either. If he ever says that to you, you tell me and I'll kick his ass." Derek speaks with determination and passion as Stiles looks at him and silently nods.

"I don't think he would purposefully hurt me, but you on the otherhand. He definetly would. Derek symbols and freaky tattoo's pop up on my skin and I glow, I also have creepy eyes. I am a freak." Stiles deadpans with a 'you seriously said that' look on his face.

"We all know he hates me. I get it. I like the tattoo things actually. Plus, I think your eyes are beautiful when they shift. Your not a freak." Derek shrugs as he absentmindedly lets his fingers trace some of the symbols he had seen into the skin of his back earning a shiver from Stiles.

"Your biased though! I'm your mate." Stiles tells him frustrated and irritated.

"No. I just think that the way you lose contol is beautiful. Did you notice that instead of orange, you were violet? Maybe it has to do with your moods or something?" Derek asks curiously as he tries to ignore the way his wolf howls happily at Stiles saying mate again.

"I think your wolf is beautiful and your eyes, even though you are ashamed of them for some reason, I think they are perfect. So I glow pink when I get angry?" Stiles starts seriously and then laughs as he thinks about Derek's questions.

Derek is temporarily in shock at Stiles confession and it takes him a minute to shake himself out of it. Stiles doesn't understand what the blue means and yet he finds them beautiful and perfect. Its ironic since they mean something so ugly.

"Let's go for a walk." Stiles suggests suddenly as he stares out the window, towards the tree line over to their left.

"Stiles, its 5 o'clock. Its gonna be dark soon." Derek warns but it falls on deaf ears because Stiles just smiles down at him and opens the car door, wiggling over his crotch for a second before laughing and climbing off.

"C'mon! Something tells me we both need to be out there. In the woods right now. Need to feel the ground under our feet, hear the wind through the trees. Let loose!" Stiles tells him excitedly as he waits for Derek to get out and lock the Camaro before he starts to walk backwards slowly, while watching Derek.

"We need to talk about this too." Derek says sternly with a glare as he follows the boy over gravel till it turns into a bumpy leaf covered ground and then finally turns to soft dirt.

His wolf scratches and growls to get out and run but Derek pushes it down as he waits for Stiles to make the first move.

"Then we can talk... Later. **If** you catch me." Stiles teased as he spun around and took of running.

Derek was stunned for a moment before he finally realized what just happened.

"That little shit!" Derek growled lowly, "I was raised running in these woods Stiles! I know every inch! Do you really think you can out run a werewolf?" Derek yelled as he focused his hearing and took off after the boy.

"I don't need to out run you sweetheart. You can shift if you want. I don't think its going to help you though." Stiles called back and his voice sounded like it was right behind him but Derek knew the boy was just playing tricks.

"Your using the Spark. Not exactly fair now is it?" Derek called as he striped off his shirt quickly and then stopped running as he came upo2n a shirt. Stiles shirt. What a tease.

"Never said it had to be fair. Just told you to catch me. What's a matter sweetie? Afraid you might lose?" Stiles teased as he watched the older man from a tree.

Stiles shivered at the slight chill in the air. He wanted to see the man strip and shift, the game was going to be fun but it couldn't really start until Derek shifted. He watched as Derek stepped out of his jeans and looked around.

"When I find you, I'm gonna make you listen to me. Then I'm going to kiss you senseless and make you regret ever challenging me. I don't wanna hear you bitch about it either you little punk because you started this." Derek yells out before his eyes burn blue and he lets the shift take.

Stiles watches from his perch and smirks as the wolf sniffs around to no avail before running in a random direction frustratedly. He jumps from the tree and takes off in the opposite direction.

Stiles felt alive as he ran. He didn't stumble or flail like he used to. He jumped over roots and fallen trees smoothly. The trees felt like they were a part of him and the ground spoke, telling him where to go, how to land just so.

A loud howl sounded off in the distance and Stiles grinned. Derek was getting pissed off. Stiles thought for a moment if he should leave little hints but banished the thought. That wouldn't be any fun.

He found himself letting the magic hiding his scent weaken slightly. If Derek tried hard enough he might be able to catch it just barely but not enough to follow it. Stiles smirked as he thought of Derek's face when this was over.

Another howl breeched the air and Stiles shivered it felt like the noise traveled through his entire body. Derek had caught his scent a lot sooner than he thought. Maybe a mile and a half between them, Stiles judged.

Derek could smell him. He could pick up that scent no matter how faint. Derek could hear the forest life around him and see the sun lowering to the horizon and wondered just how long they had been at this. It felt like mere minutes since they left the car, yet the way the sun started to leave and the moon started to shine, proved it was longer.

Derek pushed his body to its limits. Made himself go faster than he'd ever ran before. Focused on nothing but Stiles and mate. All he could think about was how it might feel to have Stiles under him. Desperate and needy with nothing but Derek's name on his tongue.

Stiles could hear the wolf gaining. Could hear the sound of paws on soft Earth, the grunts as the wolf jumped over obstacles and never slowed. Stiles knew that even with his Spark he was slow compared to the majestic creature that Derek was in alpha form.

Stiles undid his pants as he ran and then paused to drop them without tripping. Now in nothing but his shoes, Stiles knew the older man would get his intentions and even if he didn't, Stiles would make him see anyway.

The sound of rushing water made Stiles quicken his steps as he broke the tree line into a small field and saw the rushing stream. It was deep but Stiles couldn't hold his breath for long, so useless to hide in.

He came to a stop at the water and thought out his options as quick as his aroused mind could. He could let the stream carry him down but he didn't think the water was fast enough. He could jump over, but Stiles knew that the look out point was a mile passed and that would mean he would have to give up.

Derek ran and ran. He passed Stiles jeans and mentally pictured his mate naked under the moonlight, waiting for him to come claim what was his. The mental image made him run faster. Stiles scent smelled stronger now, almost like Stiles had stopped trying to hide it.

Derek could see the trees thinning out and a clearing in the distance. He knew that Stiles was there. He could smell the boys nerves, hear his heart rapidly beating. Derek knew the boy had realized his options were running out and he howled again.

Stiles heard the howl and spun around just as he saw the dark wolf break the tree line. Stiles breathing sped up even more as he watched the wolf start to slow and then stop completely right in front of the boy.

"You caught me." Stiles whispered as he watched the wolf circle him predatorily.

Stiles felt shy but resisted the urge to cover himself in any way from the man. He wanted this. Wanted Derek to take him now and have them both fully in control. Didn't want to have his first time be when Derek completed their mate bond. Now when they could chose how gentle or rough they were and not being driven by full moon instict.

Derek circled the boy slowly, letting his eyes rake over all of his mate. He could smell the anxiety in the air and it made him want to reasure the boy. Derek stopped behind the boy and shifted, he let himself stare at Stiles for a moment before he stepped forward and reached for him.

"God your scent. Its amazing." Derek gruffly said as he stepped right behind Stiles and nuzzled his neck before dragging in deep breaths of said scent. He could practically taste the arousal coming from the boy and he grinned as he gently nipped behind his ear.

"Derek. Come here. Let me see you." Stiles called gently in a breathy voice. Eager to see and touch Derek in all his naked glory.

Derek huffed a laugh but continued his teasing of Stiles neck. The kid had the nerve to challenge him in the first place and now he's telling Derek what to do.

Stiles shivered as Derek's breath drifted over his skin warmly. He looked up at the sky and bared his neck to the older man. Stiles distantly realized that it was now dark and the moon was shining brightly down on them.

Derek let his hands tease the soft skin of Stiles stomach, up to his chest where he ran blunt nails lightly across a nipple, earning a groan and Stiles thrusted his hips back against him fleetingly.

Stiles looked over his shoulder at his mate and Derek could see the pleas in his whiskey brown eyes. He couldn't deny this boy anything. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles deeply, slowly.

Stiles whined low in his throat and tried to deepen it further. Derek growled approvingly as Stiles mouth became demanding and urgent. Stiles' hips twitched forward and he whined desperetly for some kind of friction.

Derek ran his hands down to his hips and gripped tightly before releasing and slowly, without breaking their kiss, moved around still he stood infront of the boy and then hauling him up against him. Stiles jumped and wraped his long legs around Derek's waist.

Surprised but not disapointed, Derek slowly lowered them both to the ground and gently laid Stiles down on the grassy floor. He broke their kiss and leaned back to look at his lover for reassurance and found nothing but trust in his eyes.

Derek paused. Neither of them had lubricant, meaning that Stiles's first time would be more painful if he didn't find a way to keep him slick. He thought the water might work but didn't think it would work. Then an idea came to him, one Stiles might think was gross or be uncomfortable with.

"Stiles, if I do anything you don't like or it makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me and I'll stop. I don't care if you think it'll make me mad or whatever. I want your first time to be good, not a horror story." Derek tells him sternly but huffs a laugh at Stiles enthusiatic nods.

"Got it. Just hurry up!" Stiles panted out.

Derek didn't need to be told twice so he shifted down slightly and raised Stiles leg over his shoulder and spread the perfect globes slowly before he ran his tongue over the boys entrance.

The gasp followed by a long groan made him look up as he slowly slid his tongue inside. He met the boys eyes and felt smug at how gone he already looked. Derek let his right hand wrap around Stiles thigh to hold his leg over his shoulder and his other hand travel up to roll the boys balls between his fingers.

Stiles arched and moaned out loudly and Derek was almost 100% positive he had, and never would, see anything more perfect than this in his life.

"Derek." Stiles shakingly looked down at the werewolf with pleading eyes and Derek knew what he needed. He pulled away slightly and pressed three fingers to Stiles' perfect bowed lips.

"Suck." Derek gruffly said as he nibbled and sucked on the pale thigh he held. He groaned when Stiles eagerly sucked his fingers into his mouth and twirled his tongue all around them. He fought to keep control as he watched with heavy lidded eyes.

Derek slowly withdrew his fingers and Stiles lightly bit down on the tips of them before he opened his mouth and let them slide completly free. Derek brought his wet fingers and circled the boys entrance with one teasingly before letting it slip slowly in.

Stiles breathing quickened and he threw his head back against the ground and clenched his hands into the grass as Derek lowered his mouth back to his entrance to join his finger.

Derek could feel Stiles clenching around him tightly as he let his finger slip to the second knuckle. Could feel Stiles leg twitch in his hand and his heel dig into his shoulder blade as he tried to draw him closer.

"Derek.. More.. Please." Stiles begged and met the burning blue eyes of his lover. He felt no shame in begging now that he knew that it pushed Derek's restraint.

Derek slowly let the tip of his middle finger slide in alongside the other but was stopped as Stiles tighted at the stretch.

"Relax love." Derek gently told him as he pulled away and watched Stiles face closely. He frowned at the grimace of pain on Stiles face before he had an idea. Adjusting slightly, he ran his tongue on the underside of Stiles cock slowly.

Stiles eyes shifted and glowed as he stared wide eyed, down at Derek. Watching as the older man took him into his mouth and sucked at his head. He could feel his body relaxing as Derek slowly took him to the root and then slowly retreated.

Derek continued slowly teasing all the noises he could out of the boy as he scissored and twisted his fingers before he added a third quickly while Stiles barely noticed between the two sensations.

Stiles was caught between thrusting down on those glorious fingers that kept skirting over his prostate, and up into the heaven that was Derek's mouth doing dirty things to him. He tried to do both valiantly.

"Der! Come on. I'm ready." Stiles panted out and Derek met his eyes as he slowly pulled off his cock and watched as his eyes burned brighter. Derek removed his fingers before crawling back up the boys lean body and hovering over him.

"Are you sure you still wanna do this?" Derek asked hesitantly. He could feel his claws digging into the dirt by Stiles head and was positive his eyes were shining.

"Yes! Want you in me damnit! Take me Derek! Please." Stiles whimpered and pleaded as he grasped at the older mans neck and shoulders and pulled him down into a deep kiss. He moaned as he tasted himself on Derek's tongue.

Derek grasped himself and lined up with Stiles entrance before he licked his palm repeatedly, and tried to ignore how gross he felt slobering all over himself, and then stroked himself to coat his dick as best he could.

Stiles watched him closely and Derek felt nervous for the first time tonight as he slowly pushed forward. Stiles winced slightly and gripped at the back of his neck tightly.

"Rip... It off.. Like a band-aid." Stiles huffed out and it took Derek a minute to work out what the hell he was talking about through his lust filled daze.

"Stiles, thats going to hurt more." Derek grunted out. Stiles was unbelieveable tight around him and that was just his head, he couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like when he was completly surrounded by the tight heat.

"I know but I think I might come once you bottom out if you do it like this." Stiles admitted and Derek pushed forward with one fast stroke. Stiles cried out and his nails scraped down Derek's back earning a moan.

Derek stopped to gain his composure back and to let Stiles to adjust. He knew he wasn't small by any means and he'd been told by multiple partners that it was a lot to take the first time so Derek knew it might take Stiles a minute or two.

Stiles was trying to breath through the burning pain and adjust but Derek was huge and Stiles had a feeling he knew it. He couldn't really speak otherwise, he would have told Derek how ridiculusly huge he was but felt good at the same time.

Derek rested his head on Stiles shoulder as he waited. He kissed lightly all over the boys collar bone and neck, sucking marks into his neck and listening to his breath finally start to even out.

"Ok. I'm good. Move."

Derek rolled his hips slowly, rocking inside Stiles before pulling back halfway and then burying himself back to the hilt. He was slow, still letting Stiles adjust to being full and stretched. He changed his angle slightly and slid all the way out before thrusting back. Shocked by the loud cry Stiles let out.

"You ok? Did I hurt you? Want me to stop?" Derek asked worriedly as he slowed his hips to just a rolling motion. Stiles opened his eyes and Derek nearly gasped. Stiles eyes were glowing embers with blown pupils and a demanding look in them.

"Don't you dare fucking stop Derek Hale. Do that again!" Stiles growled out as his hands ran down and gripped Derek's ass and pulled him forward, deeper inside him.

Derek smirked smuggly, realizing that he had hit his prostate dead on. He didn't even try to contain himself as he pulled back and slammed home. Stiles screamed out Derek's name and dug his fingers and heels into his ass.

Stiles pushed back against Derek's thrusts and then pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Neither seemed to care that it was more teeth than lips. Stiles could see the moon above them, could feel the muscles in Derek's back.

When he met Derek's eyes though, he almost lost it then and there. Derek looked at him with nothing but love as his eyes burned cobalt blue and Stiles knew his eyes were probably shifted now too.

"Derek. I'm close. Can't hold back."

Derek leaned in and nipped Stiles neck, then his ear, his chin, and his lips before he met his eyes and whispered;

"Come for me."

Stiles was done. His back arched and he coated his belly with hot streams of cum with a gasp of Derek's name. His entire body quivering and shaking.

Everything tightened, Stiles legs, his arms, his entrance all tightened around Derek, and he felt the last shred of his control snap as he flooded Stiles with his burning seed and he howled into the night.

Derek collapsed on top of his lover and they kissed lazily before Stiles grunted.

"Your heavy." Derek rolled his eyes before he gently pulled out of the boy and laid next to him.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Derek asked worriedly as he looked over Stiles body and could see where there were going to be bruises in the morning.

"I'm perfect. I just lost my virginity to my mate and it was romantic and awesome!" Stiles says excitingly as he looks over at Derek who laughs.

"Your such a dork." He huffs out between laughs and Stiles just glares at him.

"Your an ass."

"I was just in your ass." Derek throws snarkily back and see's Stiles eyes widen.

"Oh my God. The dude does have jokes! Holy shit you hvae a sense of humor." Stiles says in part actually surprised yet sarcastic.

"Shut up. I have a reputation to keep." Derek jokingly glares over at the boy.

"We all know your just a big softie sweetheart. You don't gotta hide it." Stiles tells him and watches a blush wash over his face.

"I like when you call me that." Derek admits quietly as he looks shyly at Stiles.

"What? Sweetheart?" Stiles asks and Derek just nods. "Well then I'll make sure to call you it more often. So I guess that means you like petnames?" Stiles asks curiously.

"Some of them. Not all of them. I'll tell you if I don't like them." Derek shrugs and then sits up quickly as another howl breaks out across the silence. Stiles looks over at Derek with slightly fearful but curious eyes.

"Please tell me that was Scott." Stiles asks even though he already knows the answer.

"No. The alpha is coming." Derek looks over at him and they share a moment of fear before Derek rolls his shoulders and begins looking for a way to keep his mate safe.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Cliffhanger! I know I suck sorry. Also sorry it took forever to update more family drama here. Barf. Anyway I hope you like this chapter The sex took me awhile because my friend kept coming in and telling me it was 'unrealistic'. I ignored her so I hope it doesn't suck.

Plot twist; is the alpha coming after Derek or Stiles? Find out next chapter! Love you guys, stay majestically awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OH MY GOSH! I know it took me forever, I'm sorry and this chapter probably sucks because I wrote it in an hour while I was sick. I suck I know! But I've been really under the weather.

Also I changed how they find out who the alpha is.

"Please tell me that was Scott." Stiles asks even though he already knows the answer.

"No. The alpha is coming." Derek looks over at him and they share a moment of fear before Derek rolls his shoulders and begins looking for a way to keep his mate safe.

The clearing doesn't provide any help and it leaves them both vulnerable to attack. Derek looks back and see's Stiles eyes glow fire and the runes raise on his bare skin.

"Find something to cover yourself up with. Its gaining fast." Derek grunts as he stands his ground, naked without a care.

Stiles lets his body work on instinct and the magic flows before his jeans and hoodie come flying straight at him from the woods. In a less serious situation he would have laughed but this is pretty friggin serious so he just covers up quickly and silently.

"How fast?" Stiles asks quietly as he steps up behind his mate.

"Too fast. I don't know what it wants so no sudden movements or loud noises. Could just be draw to us cause I howled." Derek says with a hint of hope in his voice.

They can both hear as the giant creature runs through the brush just before the clearing and they both tense when they see the first flash of glowing red eyes running straight towards them.

There are growls and grunts as the wolf crosses the clearing before seemingly coming to an abrupt halt at least 15 feet from the pair. Derek looks at the giant hulking beast infront of him and can see the animalistic yet smart being, looking at them.

Stiles skin crawls when he hears bones begin to shift and crack and it takes him a moment to realize that the alpha is shifting infront of them. They can finally figure out who this crazy asshole is but once the beast's fur sheds and skin appears Derek attacks.

He's nothing but rage and growling fury as he charges forwards with his claws out and Stiles barely releases his magic quickly enough to force a barrier between the two nude men. He makes a mental note to do some serious research about better spells once he gets home.

"What the hell Der?" Stiles whisper shouts as he sees the other man smirk creepily at Derek.

"Peter. You son of a bitch! You killed Laura! You were in a coma last time I saw you!" Derek growls out with a fearsome glare leveled at the other man. Stiles slowly puts the pieces together.

"Peter? As in your uncle, Peter?" Stiles asks shocked and disbelieving as Derek only nods.

"Ahh, so my nephew has spoken of me? Thats good. Now why don't you introduce me to this lovely smelling specimen of yours Derek?" The other man, Peter, asks with the same creepy smirk as he walks forward.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself." Derek growls lowly out as his eyes glow and Stiles huffs a laugh.

Peter gives them both an unamused look before flashing his own alpha eyes and stepping closure. Stiles watches as he nears the barrier and prays that it can keep him out as much as it is keeping Derek back.

Peter's entire face shifts when he hits it and he growls darkly before gaining his composure again and smirking at Stiles.

"Ahhh so you really aren't all human. Knew I smelled something special under all the cum, dirt, and sweat. Witches are so common now a days though, pity they are such weak beings." Peter teases as he pushes up against the barrier, as it lights up a bright purple at his touch, and begins trying to push forward.

"Stiles, don't. He's baiting you." Derek warns but Stiles doesn't hear him. All he can hear is his own heart beating in his ears his pulse rocketing as the runes raise and glow on his pale skin and his eyes burn with flame.

"Who said anything about witches, old man?" Stiles calls out and distantly realizes his voice is different, possessed sounding, but powerfull. He briefly wonders if that is just from how pissed he is or if thats the Spark taking him over like the first time again.

A look of confused shock crosses Peter's face for a moment before he schools it back to his creeper smirk.

"First of all, I am offended that you would even consider me old." Peter winks playfully at them before his face turns serious suddenly. "Second, if you aren't a witch and your obviously not an emissary, than what are you?" He asks like this is just a normal conversation between buddies and not a seriously personal question between enemies.

"None of your business CreeperWolf." Stiles says through an unconfortable shiver as he tries not to throw up at the gross flirting.

"Ahh Derek. I see you haven't outgrown your taste in sassy little shits who don't know when to keep their mouths shut." Peter rudely says with a polite but tight smile on his face.

Stiles nearly fistpumps in victory at the obvious tell that he is pissing the psycho wolf off.

"What can I say, they're like drugs to an addict for me." Derek shrugs slightly with a tiny smirk. Stiles wonders what the hell that was for a moment before Peter breaks out in a loud laugh.

"My, my. I guess you have changed. You never had a sense of humor the last time I saw you." Peter grins at his nephew before he tries to push through the barrier once more.

Stiles can feel a tether to it, strong and holding, every time Peter pushes at it and it sends every instinct in his body on red alert. Derek looks back at the younger man and watches the runes pulse before fading slowly out of sight.

"So are we going to just stand here all day, or are we going to have a civilized chat?" Peter calls out, drawing both their attention back to him.

"By all means, speak. We can 'chat' like this all you want." Derek says calmly as he crosses his arms over his chest and relaxes his stance. Stiles nods in agreement silently as Peter huffs.

"So untrusting. I thought I taught you better Derek." Peter teases to try to piss of his nephew. Derek's temper has always been his biggest weakness.

Stiles watches Derek's body tense before he makes up his mind. He slowly walks over to him and places his arms around Derek's strong stomach and feels the man jolt in surprise before relaxing back against his younger mate.

"Why did you come here?" Stiles asks curiously as he stares at the older Hale who rolls his eyes at them.

"I want Scott." Peter states plainly. "I'm tired of you all hunting after me while I'm trying to make him pack. It's very irritating. So when I heard you howl, granted it was a playful howl, I saw an oppurtunity to give you a choice. Give up or die." He continues on boredly as he picks at the dirt from under his nails.

"That's not gonna happen buddy. Scott will never join you, he won't kill people, he never even wanted this!" Stiles shouts frustratedly.

"Never wanted this? Was he not a complete loser before the bite? Asthma, bench warmer, one friend. Shall I go on? Now though, he has everything he could ever want. He got the girl, popular, first line, everyone wants to be his friend. I've given him all of that!" Peter growls out and swipes out at the barrier between them with his claws before he steps back with a bloodied hand that starts to slowly heal.

"All of that may be true, but what does he have to go through to accept it? What does he have to do in order to be your pack? He has to kill people! Something he would never do. Scott has a conscious, he cares about people and you can't change that!" Stiles yells angrily at the alpha and Derek watches the runes pulse bright purple straight into his hands that tighten their hold around him.

Derek knows what Peter's going to say next and that its going to make Stiles lose it, but he doesn't know how to stop it before its too late.

"He doesn't care about you." Peter says lowly with a satisfied smile on his face. "In fact; I'd go as far as saying he is terrified of you. You disgust him. Not only are you with Derek, someone he despises, but you are magical. You used your power against him and it scared him shitless." Peter continues in his slow and satisfied drawl and can see what his words do to the young boy.

"Stiles. Don't." Is all Derek gets out before the boy steps back from him and is surrounded by bright blueish, purple flames and his eyes a dead white. Derek knows those eyes, thats the Spark actually taking over Stiles' body.

The Spark steps forward, walking through the barrier and stops directly in front of Peter, who watches him with shocked eyes.

"Wolf. One of the 4 surviving Hale's. Alpha. Killer. Afriad. Coward." The Spark speaks in the cold blank voice that sends chills down both Derek and Peter's backs. "Lonely. Weak. Running from something. Useful." The Spark continues as if no one else is around.

"What is he?" Peter shakingly asks out loud as he stares into the dead eyes of the boy.

"I am ancient. And I am strong. You killed Laura Hale for this Alpha status, why?" The Spark asks and Derek fights the urge to go to his mate and pull him back to his normal full of life self.

"You think I wanted too? She was my own family! My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." Peter grunts out in outrage.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek shakes himself out of his surprise to ask.

"I want understanding. Do you have any idea- What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Peter shouts angrily and takes a step forward before The Sparks hand shoots out and lands on his chest, keeping him there.

"Do not threaten our mate." Is growled lowly and Peter looks back at the boy before looking at Derek again.

"You were alive! You should have been thankful for that!" Derek nearly screams as he pulls violently at his hair in frustrationg.

"I was abandonded. You and Laura left me! To die in that hospital." Peter yells right back.

"There was nothing we could do! They told us you would never wake up. That you would never recover. We asked emissaries and witch doctors, shamans and healers everywhere if there was a chance. They all told us that you would be a empty shell for the rest of our lives! We didn't know what to do." Derek shakingly says with tears gathering in his eyes.

Peter narrows his eyes at his nephew in disgust. He thinks Derek is weak.

"Just give me the boy. I need a pack. I need to be stronger."

"No." The Spark growls out determined.

"If I can't have him, I'll go around turning others. Maybe even this one here Derek." Peter warns with a grin but both Derek and The Spark can see the shakiness of it and the fear in the mans eyes.

"This town is mine to protect. You try to harm anyone else and I will hunt you down and take your wolf." The Spark warns. Derek raises his eyebrow and Peter laughs out.

"You can't take my wolf boy. It is a part of me. I was born this way." Peter tells them assuredly.

"I can and I will." The Spark reaches his hand out and places it on Peter's shoulder. Derek watches as the runes glow white and Peter starts to squirm before he screams in pain.

"STOP! NO! WAIT. PLEASE." Peter screams and The Spark withdraws slowly. "Fine. I won't turn anyone else, just please." Peter pleads.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Derek steps forward but stops as he remembers the barrier is still up.

"Go now. But remember my warnings." The Spark speaks and Peter turns and shifts quickly as he runs off in the direction he came.

Derek watches the change take Stiles over. The runes fading into his skin and his eyes returning to there pretty amber brown. The boy sways and loses his footing Derek surges forward and catches him. He swoops the boy up bridal style and slowly begins walking back to where they parked.

"Derek?" Stiles calls out slurringly.

"Yes Stiles?"

"I'm sorry." Stiles says as he burrows himself deeper against Derek's chest.

"About what?"

"Everything. Peter being that way. Losing control. You seeing me like that." Stiles rambles on.

"No. I needed to hear what he said. And as scary as your Spark is, I could tell it wouldn't hurt me." Derek shrugs slightly as he continues to walk through the brush.

"Your still naked." Stiles points out distantly.

"Mhm." Derek hums.

"We had sex."  
"Are you going to continue to point out the obvious?" Derek asks with a slight smirk.

"No, I mean I just lost my virginity and then your creepy uncle had to come along and ruin the mood." Stiles explains with a slight pout to his lips that Derek laughs at.

"What a dick." They both say at the same time and then laugh together.

Derek see's the Camaro in the distance and speeds up his steps just wanting to go home and take a shower before cuddling in bed with his mate.

"Hey Derek? Do you think Peter will really listen to me?" Stiles asks after a few moments of silence.

"I hope so." Derek says offhandedly as he sets the boy on the ground and climbs into the Camaro nonchalantly.

"Hey Derek?" Stiles asks again.

"What Stiles?" Derek rolls his eyes fondly.

"Hows that leather feel against your naked... Everything?" Stiles asks with a smirk. Its silent for a moment before Derek responds.

"Not as great as its gonna feel to have your naked everything against me when we go to sleep tonight." Derek tells him slowly with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ya. That sounds awesome. Lets hurry up and do that." Stiles tells him as he quickly buckles and Derek floors it.

Later; after they've both showered and gotten into bed Derek goes over everything the Spark said and one thing keeps jumping out at him... He had said one of the 4 surviving Hale's.

"Laura, me, Peter." Derek ticks off on his fingers. Three. So why did The Spark say 4?

Derek looks down at the boy sleeping peacefully, and drooling slightly, on his chest and wonders what The Spark knows that he doesn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Some serious crap is happening this chapter people! Thanks for all the nice reviews. Also I debated on even mentioning Cora, cause I loved what little we saw of her, but she literally just came and went so idk.

Spark action has happened!

The day had started just fine for Scott. He had forced himself to completely ignore what happened last night with Stiles and Derek and carried on throughout school like his best friend didn't exist.

He was actually looking forward to practice before he smelt it.

Alpha.

He was drawn towards it. He fought against the urge to run to it tooth and nail and just went through practice but he found himself being more aggresive. Scott knew it was the Alphas fault but didn't care. He felt powerful.

"God damnit Scott." Stiles says frustratedly from the bench as he watches the other teen plow through another person.

The final whistle blows and Scott pushes himself to run as fast as he can into the locker room, fighting all the urges and instincts telling him to find the Alpha. He blasts the shower to cold and just stands under the water for a few moments before he finally steps out.

As he gets out he listens to the conversations around him and the steady heartbeats letting all the noise calm him. Scott can hear them all leaving one by one before he is the last one left. He hurries to get dressed when the lights go out.

A ball rolls across the floor, and he leans over to slowly pick it up.

"Scott." A voice whispers to him and he jumps to see a man looming by the showers.

"Jesus dude! Scared the shit outta me!" Scott tells the older man before he inhales and his entire body freezes. "Its you!" Scott acusses and the man just shrugs.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native American tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it." The man tells him.

"I'm not helping you kill people!"

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include your precious Allison." The man continues on calmly.

"Scott?" Stiles calls out as he enters the locker room quickly. He could feel Peter's presence around here.

"Stiles. So good to see you again." Peter says with a slight murmur in his voice.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he's killed people?!" Scott shouts angrily at Stiles.

"What? No!" Stiles says in exasperation.

"Scott- I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. I really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter purrs out with one of his creepy smirks.

"By killing my friends." Scott deadpans.

"Sometimes the people closest to you-" Peter pauses as he looks over at Stiles briefly. "Can be the ones holding you back the most." Peter finishes with a shrug.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that."

"Maybe- you could try and see things- from my perspective." Peter says and rushes forward to burry his claws in the back of his neck. Peter can feel the memorys flashing and can see that they are effecting Scott.

"Peter! What are you doing? Let him go!" Stiles shouts as he runs forwards towards the other teen and lands on the ground in front of Scott.

"Showing him what its like. What I went through." Peter whispers as he continues to share his memories.

"Let him go or I swear to God I will let myself go completely and let the other me kill you." Stiles growls as he watches his best friends eyes blink distantly.

"If I let go now it could kill him." Peter says nonchalantly.

Stiles doesn't know what to do. Peter could be lying but he might not be. Attacking might injure Scott and no matter how mad he was at him right now, he still didn't want to see him hurt.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _All Scott feels is anger. Its every where like a giant ball of nothing that won't ever go away. Then he hears something, someone._

 _"If you can hear us Peter, we just want to let you know we love you. We don't want to leave you here but we have no choice, the doctors say you're better off here where you can get the best treatment and care." Its a womans voice, one he doesn't understand but he can feel that Peter knew who she was. She was family, pack._

 _Theres movement in the room but its still dark, almost like Peter couldn't open his eyes. He can hear a door opening and then the womans scent fades but theres still someone there. Theres a throbbing pain all throughout his body._

 _"I'm sorry uncle. This is all my fault. I never should have trusted her. I did this. Its my fault. I should have been the one in the house not all of you. You didn't deserve this." Scott knows this voice, he can feel the confusion from Peter._

 _"I killed our family. I don't even have the courage to tell Laura. I'm weak! A coward! I should just end it now but I'm afraid. Laura thinks if we just leave and start new some where else it will solve everything. It won't, I know better than that. I'll still have everyones deaths on my shoulders, I'll still worry about whether the hunters are going to come finish us off. Laura isn't ready for the Alpha status, she's barely holding herself together uncle. I don't know what to do." Scott realizes that this is a young Derek spilling his soul to Peter, someone who was unable to judge him for what he was confessing._

 _"I'm sorry we're leaving you uncle. I'm sorry I am so weak. I'm sorry." Scott can smell the salty tears and feels a rush of air pass him as the sound of the door opening and closing sounds again and then there is nothing. The feeling of lonliness strikes him and then its just silence._

 _The occasional nurse puttering and fiddling about were the only company he had. The rest of the time he's left to himself thinking over Derek's words, of the fire, the family he no longer has. Slowly the healing takes over and its excuriating but he's unable to cry out. Unable to move, speak, nothing._

 _Years he's alone. Then he starts gaining strength back. Slowly at first, a twitch at times a wiggle at others. Before finally he just retreats into his own mind to let the healing do its thing. Eventually though he begins to gain coinciounce, he finds himself waking in the bathtub, the room down the hall, other odd places in the hospital before a nurse finds him._

 _She makes sure his window is open and he starts roaming the woods. Not human at all, just the wolf and all those animalistic instincts driving him. So when he comes across a familiar scent and follows it his wolf acts without thought, slicing her in half and watching the alpha bleed from her eyes._

 _From that moment he can feel the healing kick up a hundred fold. He can feel the power flowing through him and he needs more. He feels remorse for awhile before he sees oppurtunity; bait. One more left in this pack, kill or join, he thinks. The police don't even concern him after they find half of his nieces body. He knows that his bait has worked and that the beta has seen them._

 _What he doesn't expect is to find the boy out hiding from the police. Driven by instincts his wolf bites and then teases the kid for awhile before departing. When he wakes, hes covered in dirt and blood and he can feel the thrum of power beneath his skin. He laughs at every attempt from the boy and the beta at finding his identity. He waits patient and cocky as always for the perfect moment._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Stiles watches is fear as the moments tick by and Peter and Scott are connected. They both have this glazed, distant look in their eyes thats starting to creep him out. Just as he's about to speak up about it, Peter's claws retract and Scott goes limp.

"Damnit Peter!" Stiles shouts and he can feel his skin start to burn and the runes raise.

"Calm down. He's fine, just over whelmed." Peter deadpans with a curious look over the boys arms at the runes. "You still haven't told me what you are you know?" He adds with a creepy smirk.

"Leave. Now. Before you piss me off anymore." Stiles growls out with fiery eyes and Peter just raises his hands in a peaceful manner as he begins walking backwards.

"Alright. Alright. No need to get all growly. I thought we were the wolves and you were just the human here." Peter chuckles as he gives a small wave and walks out the door.

"Creepy asshole." Stiles mutters to himself as he leans down to check over Scott. "Scott? Time to wake up dude." He says as he gives a strong shake to the other boys shoulders.

Growls break the silence of the room and they only grow louder and Stiles watches as his exfriend starts to shift. His eyes shoot open, amber and his canines elongate threateningly.

"Hey now. Calm down. Easy boy." Stiles says as he stands slowly and puts his hands up placatingly. Scott only seems to get angryer and Stiles slowly begins to walk backwards towards the locker room door.

He knows Derek should be in the parking lot waiting for him by now but thats at the front of the school. There all the way across campus, and he prays that Derek isn't listening to music or something.

Stiles is a foot or two away from the door and Scott is only now in a low crouch when he decides to make a run for it. He spins around and shoots towards the door just barely making it through as a loud crash is heard behind him. He doesn't wait after that, taking off through the halls he screams Derek's name as loud as he can and doesn't look back.

Stiles can hear the growling and grunting going on behind him that seems to be gaining and he shuts his eyes as he runs past the staircase, knowing he's caught already. Instead of being ripped to shreds though theres a ear splitting roar followed by a loud bang directly behind him and he peaks an eye open to see Derek and Scott across the hall wrestling over eachother.

"Oh thank God! I don't know what his problem is. Peter did something to him while he was sharing his creepy thought with him or something." Stiles yells to Derek who only grunts an affirmative as he lands a hard punch across Scott's cheek and Stiles watches him go limp yet again.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Stiles asks as he hesitantly walks up to them and prods Scott in the ribs with the tip of his shoe.

"No I didn't kill him Stiles." Derek deadpans with a stern; 'you're- a-dumbass-why-do-I-hang-around-you' look and pushes him towards the parking lot.

"Well you do have some serious muscles Derek! I don't know, maybe your punches could actually kill someone! Is that so hard to imagine?" Stiles asks incredulously.

"Just shut up and lets go home. I don't wanna be here when he wakes back up." Derek tells him as he keeps pushing the boy forward.

"Wait we'er just gonna leave him?" Stiles tries to stop but can't fight against the strong pushes.

"Got any better ideas?" Derek asks with a glare.

"No. Ok fine. But I don't like it!" Stiles sighs as they walk out the door and to the Camaro.

"Thank you. Now shut up and tell me what happened." Derek demands and Stiles sighs again as he begins telling the story.

20 minutes later and they are both in Stiles room and Derek is looking like he might murder innocent little grannies with a stare.

"He did what?" Derek asks yet again.

"He was like, showing Scott his memories or something." Stiles repeats. "Is that like a big werewolf no-no or something?" He asks as Derek's glare only gets more murderous.

"Not really its just not used often. But it explains Scott's behavior. When Alpha's share their memories they also share their feelings, its pretty much like seeing everything through their eyes." Derek pinches the bridge of his nose before sighing and sitting on the bed behind his mate.

"This sucks." Stiles mutters as he leans back on the wolfs chest.

"Ya tell me about it." Derek huffs.

"Umm, hey Derek?" Stiles asks slowly after a few moments.

"Hmm?" Derek has a bad feeling about this.

"Well I was wondering. You see- I want-." Stiles starts and stops, trying to find the right way to say it.

"Just spit it out." Derek sighs as he runs a hand through the barely there hair of the boys.

"I wanna talk to my Spark." Stiles rushes out in one breath. Its silent for a moment.

"Can you even do that?" Derek asks quietly.

"Sort of. Remember when it activated, how it took over and kept speaking in monosylables?" Stiles asks and Derek can smell the wariness on him.

"Yes." Derek draws out the word, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Well I think its like that. Except I'll be projecting my Spark outside of myself." Stiles explained.

"It sounds like you're not certain of this." Derek said warily.

"I'm not. Like at all. But I need to talk to it Derek! I need answers." Stiles pleaded as he twisted in Derek's arms to face the wolf and make the puppy dog eyes full force.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" Derek huffed a sigh and looked down at the boy.

"Just keep touching me. It grounds me." Stiles said as he twisted and wiggled so he wasn't facing him anymore and started to breathe in and out.

"Don't speak yet either." Stiles added and Derek watched as the runes started to appear and then Stiles pulled his shirt over his head and Derek watched as every inch of his skin was covered in symbals.

Stiles kept breathing slowly in and out and his skin began glowing orange. Stiles flexed his fingers a couple of times and Derek watched as the light began to pulse to his chest, much like it did the first time.

Derek was struck when he suddenly noticed, right over Stiles' heart a small, fist sized triskele. He felt tears gather before he blinked them away and focused on Stiles and keeping him grounded.

The pulsing grew faster and brighter until the small triskele was lit up brightly and every where else stopped glowing. Derek wondered if something was supposed to happen or if it was just in Stiles head but was shocked when a voice spoke.

"Stiles. Nice to see you." They both looked up at a mirror image of the boy but this one looked older, wiser. He had more scars visible on his chest, his hair was longer and the runes grew into what looked like intricate tattoos.

"Holy shit, it worked!" Stiles exclaimed and both the Spark and Derek chuckled.

"Yes you did good for such a newly awakened Spark."

"I have questions. A lot." Stiles said and the Spark noded with a slight smile.

"I knew you would. Go on, ask away." The Spark told him easily.

"What are we? How do I control this? Am I like some sorta wizard or something?" Stiles rushed excitedly and Derek watched his expressions with a faint smile.

"You are an ancient creature with great power. Most myths say we are made when an angel and a demon mate but thats nonsense most the time. No you are from a witch, a very powerful one at that, and a human. Your mother was a very gifted high priestess that fell in love with a mortal, your father. Because you were half human, you didn't get the full abilities of your mother. Therefore, you became a Spark, which means that you had a chance of being magical but it would only activate when you were ready. It was a 50/50 chance. The only reason I activated was because something was endangering you, a dark spirit was circling and I had to act. Spark's are very rare and sought after, most lose control or shun it and die in the end but those who are strong learn to be great beings." The Spark took a deep breath before continuing.

"Control is hard, your mother had books that she wrote just in case for you. She knew one day you might Spark and was afraid you'd have to go through it alone. Luckily you have met your mate early, and control shouldn't be to much of a problem."

"Did my dad know?" Stiles asks softly.

"Towards the end, when your mother was sick, she told him. He was cautious at first but learnt to live with it." The Spark explains slowly.

"Can I do cool stuff? I don't need like a wand or something right? That would be embarrissing." Stiles cleared his throat and changed the subject away from his mother.

"Well the more you get aquainted with yourself, and your mothers book might help if she has any spells or such, the more things you'll find you can do. You're like a guardian of sorts, this town is your home, you are one with the Earth and everything that is on it. Your mother was said to be able to shift forms also. But I must warn you Stiles, some things you are not ready for and some do come with a price. Be wary." The Spark cautioned with a stern look at the boy.

"Yesterday, with Peter. You threatened to take his wolf, can I really do that?" Stiles asked after a moment and placed his hand on Derek's knee when he felt the older man tese behind him.

"Yes. The wolf is apart of their spirits, or souls if you'd like. Taking it away is like cutting away another half of them. Its painful and usually they never recover. I do not advise this in any circumstance." The Spark explained with a sad and apollogetic look at Derek.

"Whenever you take over, you always speak monosylables, like wolf, Hale, mate. Such things like that, why? Are you reading them or something?" Stiles asked and Derek suddenly remembers what the Spark had said yesterday about his family.

"In a way yes. I can see into them, I see their fears, wants, past, things they try to hide. Soon I won't take you over anymore, I'll be a part of you so it will just be like a vision you get. The only reason why I am like a seperate being right now is because you are still learning, and that is the way you wanted me."

"That sounds delighful." Stiles said sarcastically which the Spark rolled his eyes at. "A part of me huh? So will I just absorb the dangerous, badass Spark that you are?" Stiles smiled.

"Yes. Although if you ever needed, all of the knowledge you have, the knowledge I have, will be accesible to you as I will be also. Just not in a solid form like I am now." The Spark tried to explain the best he could but just shrugged.

"One last question. You said Peter was one of the 4 surviving Hale's. There is only 3." Derek spoke up for the first time and watched as the Spark straightened.

"It was a slip up. I shouldn't have said it." The Spark rushed and looked at Stiles pleadingly.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked with narrowed eyes.

"It means I cannot speak further of it without revealing things you cannot know yet."

"Speak." Stiles said firmly and Derek watched the Spark sigh resighedly.

"Willow is alive. Cora was too before something happened and she disapeared from my view." The Spark said quietly and slowly.

"What?" Derek asked brokenly. "How?"

"I do not know. I have said too much, I must go." The Spark said and walked towards the bed.

"Wait." Derek called but it was too late, the Spark had placed his hand on Stiles chest and disapeared.

"Derek. I am so sorry." Stiles said as he spun around and embraced the wolf tightly.

"They are alive Stiles. All these years. I have to find them. Have to bring them home." Derek could feel the tears falling but didn't really give a damn.

"No offense buddy, but there isn't a home for you to bring them too." Stiles told him as he drew back slightly to look up at him.

"Then I will make one." Derek said determined. "For all of us. You, me, and my sisters."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know I am a terrible person for ending it here. I tried explaining the Spark the best I could but it might be a bit confusing, just let me know what ya think?

Anyways I love you guys! You've all been so friggin awesome and supportive and I appreiciate it a lot. Stay majestically awesome babes!


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OH MY GOD! I am such a bad person.. I left you guys hanging for nearly 3 months, I'm SOOOO SORRY.

I had to go back to my home town (Oregon) for my grandma's funeral. Then I had to go back to my place (Louisianna), talk to all my employers etc, and then went back to Oregon to clean out my grandma's esates and belongings (which sucked cause the woman was a horder and she had 4 properties.) I took a week to get over my jetlag and now I'm back; I am super duper sorry I left you bro's hanging.

* * *

Derek barely slept through the night. Going over what the Spark had said, over and over. Planning things out, where he could start looking. But one problem kept coming up. Stiles. Would he want to come? Could Derek wait till Stiles finished school at least? What about Peter? There were too many things getting in the way and it made him angry.

"You're thinking too loud." Stiles mumbled from where he lay on Derek's chest.

"Sorry. Can't stop thinking about what your Spark said." Derek said as he ran a hand through Stiles hair.

Stiles sat up and leaned on his elbows as he gave a weak glare at the older man.

"I know you want to go out and find your sister's right now, and I am 100% supportive of whatever you want to do. But we need to take care of Peter first. If we leave now then there will be no one to protect the town, not to mention: that when we do find them, we still have nowhere to call home." Stiles said seriously and watched as Derek nodded solemly.

"Wait. We? You want to come with me?" Derek asked with hope shining behind his eyes.

"Of course I do! Your my mate and I want whatever makes you happy, and finding your family makes you happy so thats what we shall do." Stiles said as he rolled his eyes at the man.

"I love you." Derek stated with a smile as he pulled the boy down into a hug.

"I love you too CuddleWolf." Stiles chuckled against the firm chest. "Now as nice as this is, I have to get ready for school Big Guy so if you could let me go, maybe we could take a shower together?" Stiles asks micheviously as he runs his hand down the length of the firm stomach beneath him.

"Mm. As nice as that sounds you don't have enough time for distractions. School starts in 30 minutes Stiles." Derek smirks as the boy jumps up and starts racing around his room in search of his bag and then rips off his clothes and runs to the bathroom all the while cursing loudly.

5 minutes later and Stiles hurries out, bare ass naked and scrubbing the water from his hair hurriedly as he digs through his dresser for clean clothes and comes up empty handed.

"Shit! I forgot to do the laundry! Damnit!" Stiles than runs over to his closet and briefly disapears from Derek's very amused sight. "Where are they?" Stiles mumbles to himself before yelling triumphly as he walks back out pulling on a very tight pair of dark jeans. Derek just raises his eyebrows in curious shock.

"I didn't know you owned form fitting clothes, let alone skinny jeans." Derek comments as he watches the boy struggle to pull them on.

"That's because I hate them. They were a present from Heather and promptly buried in the back of my closet to never be worn. I don't see how dudes wear skinny jeans anyway. They suffocate my junk, its not plesant." Stiles winced as he finally was able to pull them up and button them.

"I like them. They show off all your very nice assets." Derek winked as he watched the boy grab a random shirt; a longsleeved purple shirt that Derek recognized as one of his, before grabbing a hoodie. "No!" Derek blurted and Stiles paused to look over at him with a raised brow in question. "Wear my jacket." Derek demanded with a flush on his face.

"Don't have to tell my twice." Stiles shrugged as he pulled the leather jacket on and took a deep breath. "It's a plus that it smells amazing." He told the older man with a grin as he grabbed his bag and leaned down to plant a lingering kiss on his flustered mate before saying his goodbyes and running downstairs and out the door.

Derek just stared at the place Stiles was for a moment before a grin broke out on his face. "Have a good day Stiles." He whispered to himself before layng back down with his arms behind his head and thinking of things to occupy his time with until the teen got back home.

* * *

Stiles got to school and knew that something was wrong the minute he stepped through the main doors. Not a second later he was roughly grabbed and dragged into the locker rooms.

"What the hell! Let me go!" Stiles yelled and was tossed to the floor.

"Listen close Bilinski, I want you and your little buddy McCall to drop out of the team this week. I'm tired of both of you idiots." Jackson stood with Matt and Greenburg at the side of him as they sneered down.

"And if we don't? What are you gonna do Jackson? Kick my ass?" Stiles replied snarkily as he stood up and looked diffiantly back at the douche bag.

"I'll do more than kick your ass, I'll make your life a living hell." Captain dickhead growled out with a nasty smirk.

"I'd like to see you try asswipe. I'm not afraid of you or your cronies anymore. I've recently learned that there are scarier things out there than assholes with lots of money and bullying tendencies." Stiles stated firmly and he could feel the Spark at the back of his head pushing to take over.

"You've gotten offly ballsy Bilinski, I don't like it. I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson after all." Jackson gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Ya! Kick his ass Jaxs!" Matt grinned evily behind him as the blonde approached.

"Back of Jackson. I'm warning you." Stiles growled threateningly and he could feel the power pulsing through him as the other boy ignored him.

"Like you could do anything you pansy ass fairy." Jackson said as he shot forward and reached for Stiles shirt. But the other boy had moved. Jackson looked to the right in surprise as a fist slammed into his jaw with a loud crack and he stumbled backwards.

"I told you to back off." Stiles shrugged as he leaned back against the lockers.

"What the fuck! Don't just stand there, get him!" Jackson yelled angrilly at the other two shocked boys who jolted into action.

"Hey!" A new voice interupted and they all turned to look at the doorway where Scott stood. "Get. Out. Now." He growled lowly without looking up. Stiles knew without a doubt that Scott's eyes were glowing and that this was probably where he had to defend himself from his best friend.

"McCall. God what are you two on?" Jackson commented as he scurried out of the locker room and into the hall with his two followers right behind him.

It was silent for a moment. Nothing but Scott's heavy breathing and the voice chatting in the hallways distantly could be heard.

"Scotty Boy? Calm down now. You really don't want to do this man." Stiles said cautiously as Scott stepped fully into the room and closed the door. Revealing to Stiles the finger gouges in the door from the tight grip of the boy.

"Oh but I do Stiles. You're a freak now and you've gone and gotten yourself another freak for a mate. You're both threats that I need to take care of." Scott grunted as he raised his head and stared with golden eyes at his target.

"A threat to whom? You, or Peter?" Stiles asked as he felt his own eyes burn.

"Both. Your in the way and we don't like it." Scott said.

"So you've become his bitch after all. Guess I'll just have to wake your ass up, but we can't do it here. The full moon is in 2 days. Meet me on the Hale property then and we can hash this out." Stiles offered as the bell rang. He watched as the other boy thought it over before finally nodding.

"Fine. Not the wisest choice to take on a wolf during the full moon but its your funeral." Scott shrugged as his features changed back and he walked backwards out of the room with a smirk. "See you Thursday Stiles." And then he was gone.

Stiles knee's gave out and he sank to the floor in a shaking mess. He buried his nose in the collar of Derek's jacket and took a few calming breaths before he stood and walked to his first period quickly, just walking through the door as the late bell rang.

As Harris droned about the upcoming assignment, Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a sneaky text to Derek.

 **S- Scott wants to kill us.**

 **D- What happened?**

 **S- Nothing I couldn't talk myself out of, but we have a bigger problem.**

 **D- What could be bigger than someone wanting to kill us?**

 **S- I told him we could hash it out in 2 days...**

 **D- Stiles... 2 days is a Thursday..**

 **S- And a full moon.. It also happens to be the championship game.**

 **D- What are we gonna do? What about the ritual? Fuck!**

 **S- Calm down. I have it all figured out... I think.**

 **D- Damnit Stiles!**

 **S- On another note I stood up to a bully today :)**

 **D- Do not try to change the subject!**

"Mr. Stilinski! Is my lesson boring you?" Stiles was pulled out of his frantic texting by Mr. Harris standing infront of his desk glaring down at him.

"Actually, yes." Stiles blurted without thinking.

"Detention!" Stiles rolled his eyes before looking up at the douchey man and glaring.

"What, you want to spend even more time with me Harris? You know student- teacher relationships are illegal and I'm already taken so you might as well stop trying to get my attention all the time." Stiles snarkily said loudly enough so the whole class could hear.

"Not another word Stiles! Or I'll have you escorted to the principles office." Harris growled and Stiles almost laughed at how weak it sounded compaired to the usual growls he heard.

"Whatever you say, but I'm not coming to detention with your creepy, pedo ass." Stiles said calmly as he leaned back in his chair and stared down the angry man.

"Fine! Just shut the hell up!" Harris yelled and stomped back to the front of the room. Stiles grinned triumphently before looking back at his phone.

 **D- Stiles?**

 **D- Stiles are you alright?**

 **D- Are you ignoring me?**

 **D- Damnit Stiles answer me!**

 **D-Answer or I swear I will march into that school and drag you out!**

 **S- Chill SourWolf! Harris was giving me a hard time is all. That doesn't sound like a bad idea though. Will you punish me?** Stiles smirked down at his phone as he waited for Derek's reply.

 **D- Don't be a smartass!**

 **S- You like it.**

 **D- Shut up and pay attention in class.**

 **S- Yessir!** Stiles chuckled softly with a grin as he looked back up at the board and noticed a few people looking at him as he just shrugged.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed quickly and before Stiles knew it he was back in the locker room dressing down for practice.

"McCall? Has anyone seen McCall?" Coach yelled as everyone was warming up. At the negative response he looked to the bench and met Stiles eyes. "Bilinski! It's your lucky day. You can stand in for McCall." He shouted and it took Stiles a moment to get over his shock.

"I get to play?" He asked sceptically.

"Yes! Now get the hell on the field!" Coach shouted as Stiles hurriedly got his gear and ran out to center field.

"I get to play!" Stiles said excitedly before realizing that Scott always defended Jackson and vise versa. "Shit. I'm gonna die." Danny patted him on the back in pity as he walked by on his way to the goal.

The whistle blew and Jackson took off with the ball. Stiles cursed as he chased after him. With little to no effort, Jackson made the goal and Coach yelled for Stiles.

"Bilinski get your ass over here!" Stiles jogged over and Finstock grabbed his helmet mask. "What the hell was that?"

"Ummm. I don't know coach." Stile mumbled.

"Me neither! You let him right by you! Now get back out there and this time pay attention!" Coach shoved him back and Stiles ran back to position.

He rolled his shoulders and neck as he took a few deep breaths. It was like time slowed down for him and he could feel his power thrum beneath his skin.

"Alright. All I have to do is get the ball, or keep Jackson from making a goal. Shouldn't be to hard." Stiles mumbled to himself as he focused his power into his arms and legs.

The whistle blew and Stiles shot forward after Jackson and knocked the ball out of his net to the ground. Quickly picking it up he ran in the other direction towards Danny with the whole team chasing behind him.

"Go! Shoot the ball!" He could hear the coaches shouting and with all the might he could gather threw the ball straight into the goal. It was silent for a moment where Danny looked between Stiles and the goal behind him, before victorious shouts erupted and people patted him on the back.

"Bilinski! Come here!" Finstock called again.

"Yes Coach?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"Where have you been hiding?" Finstock asked as a grin spread across his face.

"The bench sir?" Finstock burst into a fit of laughter and told him to keep it up.

Goal after goal Stiles made, only missing 2 when Jackson cheated but by the end of practice he was caked in mud and sweat and ready to fall into his bed and sleep for a week. Quickly showering and getting changed he hoped in his jeep and headed home. Unaware of the watchful red and gold eyes in the shadows.

* * *

After Stiles text's Derek couldn't focus on anything. He had spent the day drawing out a rough sketch of a home he hoped to build and on the phone with multiple contracters and the county.

The Hale land was still his but the county had taken the ruins of the Hale house which took a little convincing to let him have it back so he could demolish it and rebuild there.

He was a nervous wreck. In 2 days time Stiles would showdown with Scott and probably Peter and they were supposed to complete the mating ritual the same day? Everything was closing in around them and neither of them knew who would come out on top.

Them or Peter?


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Uhhhh! Sorry for the long wait people. I don't like this chapter very much.

Also there might be some mistakes because my Beta/roomie and me got into a disagreement and so he decided the mature way of solving this was to disappear for awhile and ignore all my messages. I went over it and then had Wolvrick go over it too, and we both probably missed some things. So if you see any just point them out if you would.

Thanks for all the love and kind messages, I love you guys! And also if you like gif sets check out my Tumblr; kaylasafiction

Stay awesome!

* * *

Derek knew Stiles would be home any minute so he decided to head over there. Thinking the fresh air would do him some good he chose to run there instead of driving. When he finally found himself in front of his mate's house, he could clearly hear the boy humming in the shower plesently.

Climbing silently up to his window he slid inside without a noise just as the boy came out of the bathroom to his dark room still humming.

"Are you seriously humming the 'Seven Wonders'? Isn't that a little before your time?" Derek asked gently and smothered his laugh as the boy jumped with a screech.

"Fuck! I'm gonna get you a collar with bells! And Stevie Nicks is awesome ok. God you're such a creepy stalker dude." Stiles said as he tightened his grip on the towel around his waist and clutched his chest with the other hand.

"I think you need to rethink that first part." Derek smirked and watched as a bright red blush stained the teens cheeks.

"Oh Gosh. You know what I meant asshole!" Stiles glared before turning to his dresser.

"Don't get dressed on my account." Derek said as he wrapped his arm around the slim waist and nuzzled into his mates neck. Growling in approval when said boy tilted his head to allow better access.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but was there an actual reason for sneaking into my room?" Stiles asked as he playful rolled his hips back into the older man.

"There was, but if you keep teasing me it will have to wait." Derek growled.

"Was it important? Because as far as I figure, everything can wait as long as I can have a piece of my Sourwolf." Stiles purred seductively.

"Mmm. You can have all of me... Later. Right now I want you to practice using your Spark." Derek said as he reluctantly released the slim waist and took a step back.

"How do you suggest I do that? Sparkie said that my mom had books to help me along, but I have no idea where they would be. They weren't in the attic with the rest of her things so I don't know where else they could be." Stiles sighed defeated as he slipped on a pair of pajama pants.

"Sparkie? Seriously Stiles?" Derek raised his eyebrow in fond annoyance.

"What? It fits, I can't just go around calling future or inner me, whatever, The Spark." Stiles shrugged. Derek rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Anyway, do you think your dad might know where her books are?" Derek asked gently.

"I doubt it. Without those I don't even know what I'm capable of."

"Use your instincts. It's worked for you so far." Derek suggested.

"But what if I do something I can't fix, or I can't control it, or nothing happens?" Stiles rambled nervously.

"Stiles, I'm right here. I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

"Fine. But just remember I didn't think this was a good idea." Stiles took a deep breath as he rolled his shoulders and shut his eyes.

He tried to picture his mind as a room with several doors, one's that lead to his memories, dreams, wishes, one door filled him with such dread and he gave it a wide berth. The last had a colorful glow surrounding it and Stiles guessed this one contained his Spark.

 _'Sparkie?'_ Stiles called subconciously.

 _'I'm not even gonna comment on that... What was it you needed Stiles?'_ Stiles jumped as his Spark appeared out of no where.

 _'Derek wants me to get a feel for all of these powers.'_ Stiles imformed the older looking him with a light glare.

 _'Ahh yes that would probably be wise. You don't want to go into this fight with no idea how to defeat Peter or Scott.'_ Sparkie nodded slowly as he looked around the large room.

 _'Ya. But I can't find my mom's books and I'm a little worried about just "practicing" without knowing what the effects or otherwise might be. Der says I should just use my instincts but I don't know.'_

 _'I understand. Your mothers books will reveal themselves to you when you're ready. Derek is right to a point. Your powers and intinct are connected, they will protect you but they can also be dangerous. Your instincts will be to keep you alive no matter what, and desperation can make a Spark very powerful but it can also drain your energy with spells you aren't ready for.'_ Stiles listened but as Sparkie explained it only made the boy more hesitant.

 _'So what should I do?'_ Stiles asked slightly irritated.

 _'You already know the basics, all that information is just locked up in here with me. All you have to do is find it.'_ Sparkie's lips pulled up into a small grin he tried to hide behind his hand.

 _'Wouldn't it be easier if you just showed me?'_ Stiles' glare darkened as he dreaded what Sparkie said next.

 _'Yes. But I won't.'_ The Spark told him sarcastically.

 _'Wonderful.'_ Stiles looked around the room at the hundreds of boxes and sighed as his Spark just smirked before disapearing. _'Dick.'_ Stiles mumbled as he dragged his feet over to the first stack of boxes and carried it over to the large table in the middle of the room.

"Derek?" Stiles called, wondering if the older man could communicate with him even while he was searching his 'mind house'.

"Yeah?" Stiles heard a mumbled version of Derek's gruff voice.

"This may take awhile. Stick around for a bit?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Are you trying to do something? I mean theres only one rune showing but I don't know if that means your trying to do a spell or what." Derek's voice came out less muffled but still unfocused.

"No. Sparkie said I already knew all the basics, they are just locked up here in my brain. Wait. A rune? Where?" Stiles wondered as he sifted through a large stack of papers with different runes on the pages.

"So What? You just have to find them? Your left temple."

"Pretty much. I'm surrounded by hundreds of boxes and he wants me to sift through them till I find what I'm looking for. What does the rune look like?" Stiles asked as he skimmed over the different runes.

"That's gotta suck considering your thought process alone, is all over the place. Ummm. It looks like a-"

"Like a R?" Stiles interupted as he picked up the page with the rune for journey on it.

"Yea! How'd you know?" Derek asked curiously.

"Lots of info up here. What about anywhere else?" Stiles hurriedly asked.

"Nop- Wait! Your forehead! Looks like two P's facing eachother." The surprise was clear in Derek's voice. Stiles shuffled through the pages quickly before finding it.

"The rune for self. Self Journey! Makes sense I guess. Alright, well let me know if anymore show up alright?" Stiles said as he walked over to another box before carrying it over to the same table.

"Ya no problem. See you when your done I guess. Love you." Derek said and Stiles felt a brief brush against his ear as Derek seemingly brushed a tweaker hair behind it.

"Love you too Big Guy." Stiles smiled as he emptied the box's contents and read them over as quickly as he could, cataloging before saving for later if it didn't seem important.

What seemed like hours later, Stiles had gone through at least half the boxes before he came across a leather book covered in dust behind one of the boxes.

 _'Hey Sparkie?'_ Stiles called out and tried to prepare for the jumpscare but none came as his Spark actually opened a door he hadn't noticed in the far corner and walked up to him.

 _'Yes? Have you found what you were looking for?'_ The Spark asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _'I think so. Is this one of my mom's books you were talking about?'_ Stiles raised the leather book with shaking hands.

 _'It's one of them from the looks of it. Why don't you open it up?'_

 _'This is going to change everything I thought I knew about my mom, excuse me for being a little hesitant.'_ Stiles glared as Sparkie rolled his eyes.

 _'It's also probably going to save your life.'_ The Spark told him impatiently.

 _'Alright! Get off my case!'_ Stiles growled before shakily unlatching the side and opening to the front page. The pages creaked and revealed the neat handwriting of his mother. As he just starred the letters seemed to glow and his mother appeared.

 _'Stiles. Sweetie, you've grown so much.'_ The ethreal vision of his mother shimmered a little and Stiles distantly felt tears fall from his eyes.

 _'I can't breathe.'_ Stiles whispered hoarsely as he starred at the soft features of his mothers face. Her long slightly, curly brown hair, her light brown eyes full of love, her pale lean but strong body. It brought back the memories of before she got sick, before she was frail and deathly looking.

 _'This is a lot to take in, I know. All of my grimoire's are enchanted to give you a vision of me to explain the uses to you. A part of me wished that you didn't have to go through all this, but the other part of me is so proud. You're so strong, you've always been brave even as a boy. I'm sorry I never got to explain all of this to you in person.'_ His mothers gentle and caring voice told him.

 _'Mom. If you were such a powerfull priestess, why did you get sick? I don't understand. I miss you so much. Dad was such a mess, but I took care of him like you asked.'_ Stiles couldn't wipe the tears away fast enough so he just let them waterfall.

 _'I think that's a story for another time. I knew you would baby, your all eachother has. I miss you too sweetie, I can't get over how much you've grown.'_ Stiles could see

 _'No! I need to know. Before I get any further, I_ _ **NEED**_ _to know.'_ Stiles pleaded desperately. Claudia sighed as she looked at her sons tearful eyes.

 _'Your mate. Derek. When he was born he was weak. His heart wasn't strong enough and his wolf was fading. Practically an empty shell. I took energy from the Earth, his alpha, and myself. The combined energy was enough to get his wolf to settle and his will to live greater, but his heart was still weak. So I tied his heart to myself, ensuring that as long as I was healthy, so was he. All was fine, and when you were born I felt that tie disapate. I worried at the time that, that might mean Derek had been hurt or worse, but after he walked into the hospital room with Talia, I realized that his and I's connection hadn't ended, it was just transferred onto you.'_ Claudia saw her son trying to process this.

 _'Wait. So you mean me and Derek aren't actually soulmates? Your spell just rubbed off onto me?' Stiles asked devestated._

 _'No! No you are soulmates! That's why the spells tie moved to you. My magic saw your soul connection and moved to tie you both because it knew it would be more effective. It's hard to explain, but you are soulmates. Truemates.'_ Claudia hurried to explain and smiled as her son sighed in relief.

 _'Ok. That still doesn't explain how you got sick. I was 8 when you got sick, Derek woulda been 12. That's years later.'_ Stiles pointed out.

 _'Yes thats right. A year before I got sick I was doing a normal check up for the Hale's when I saw it for the first time since I was a child. The dark Kitsune. The Nogitsune. You should be familiar, it was the chaos demon that tried to possess you, thats why your Spark activated. The Nogitsune wanted my power, wanted to possess me and wipe out the town. It took nearly everything I had to resist and then_ I used what energy I had left to make sure it couldn't get to you or your father.'

 _'So the Nogitsune made you sick?'_ Stiles asked slowly as he recalled the month of chaos from searching for the chaos demon.

 _'Yes. I was weak, I used all the energy I had and the Nogitsune took advantage of it and possessed me. What it wasn't counting on was the willpower of a priestess. He was possessing me, but he never had full control. That obviously made him very angry and so he started targeting me since he couldn't target anyone else. He slowly made my body fail, every imaginable sickness destroyed my immune system. My body was a bomb waiting to detonate.'_ Claudia watched the rapid fire of emotions cross her sons young face before settling on rage.

 _'But we never found the Nogitsune.'_ Stiles said slowly.

 _'That's because he went after you and failed.'_ Claudia said proudly.

 _'What do you mean? He couldn't possess me so he just left?'_ Stiles asked sceptically.

 _'No. The Nogitsune possessed you. But only for a moment. When your Spark activated to fight him off, it fed off the power. You absorbed the Nogitsune. All the dark magic and chaos it had feed from, you took it all. A thousand years worth of evil couldn't beat the power of your Spark Stiles.'_ Claudia's voice held nothing but pride and wonder.

 _'But how? If you couldn't beat the Nogitsune, than how the hell did I?'_ Stiles asked as he ran a frustrated hand over his face and through his hair.

 _'I don't know for sure, but I think it might have something to do with having a TrueMate. Since your souls are connected, it would make sense to think of you and Derek being a single soul with your powers and skills combined.'_ Claudia shrugged and Stiles could feel a headache coming on.

 _'This is all so confusing. I think it's too much to take in. Can we just figure out how to get me ready to fight a rouge alpha and my best friend?'_ Stiles pleaded as he rubbed his temples roughly.

 _'Yes, that's fine. The basics are quite simple really. It will all come to you naturally, all you have to do is call upon your magic. Think of what you want that magic to do for you and try to visualize it as clearly as possible, and it will do as you wish.'_ Claudia explained simply.

 _'So I just have to Green Lantern this shit?'_ Stiles thought she made it sound to simple.

 _'I don't understand that reference. Just don't overthink it, let the magic control you and you will control the magic.'_

 _'Uhhh. Fine. I need to get back, practice makes perfect right?'_ Stiles joked awkwardly.

 _'That's a good idea. Tell Derek I said hello. You can use this book to call upon me whenever you need to.'_ Claudia reminded him gently with a soft smile.

 _'Thanks mom. I love you so much.'_ Stiles wrapped her in a tight hug for a moment before releasing her gently.

 _'I love you too. I'm so proud of you Stiles. Take care of you and your mate, and be carefull.'_ Her voice drifted off as she slowly disappeared.

Stiles could feel a few tears gathering again but he brushed them away as he took a few deep breaths and gripped the grimoire tightly.

 _'I'll see ya later Sparkie!'_ He called out as he focused on just getting back to Derek. Derek's smell, his warmth, it all came flooding back to him as he felt like his head was about to explode and the world was tipping off its axis.

"-Iles? Stiles? Hey, can you hear me? C'mon look at me. Stiles!" Derek's voice filtered into focus as he slowly opened his eyes to a blurry silhouette.

"Derek? Ughh my head hurts like a motherfucker." Stiles groaned as his vision started to clear and he could clearly see the worry in his mates beautiful eyes.

"One minute you were sitting here and then you were standing suddenly, and then you were dropping like a rock all of the sudden. I barely caught you in time. Is that one of your mom's books? How'd it go? Are you alright?" Derek spoke quickly as he ran his hands all over the younger boy searching for injuries.

"Too many questions love. Just give me a moment." Stiles said while he sat up as he took a few calming breaths and watched as his surroundings stopped spinning and he could feel the pounding in his head start to settle before looking back at his mate. "Yes, this is one of the many grimoire's my mom made. I'm fine, I think. It was... Life changing to say the least, but the important part is I know how to control my Spark now I think." Stiles answered as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

Stiles didn't break eye contact with the older man, but he could feel his magic surge as he called upon it and manipulated it to his needs. In this case the floor, which he didn't remember them sitting down on, began to sprout a mix of Red Salvias, Heliotrope, Edelweiss, Holly, and Feverfew. Between the flowers vines grew and wrapped themselves gently around them both in a comforting manner.

Derek watched in fascination as Stiles beat the laws of nature around them. When the boys skin returned to its pale smoothness and his eyes returned to there normal amber color Derek surged foward for a passionate kiss.

"You are... Incredible. I love you." Derek whispered against his mates lips recieving a soft chuckle.

"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself." Stiles said as he pulled away slightly to look his mate in the eyes again. "I know how to protect everyone, this town, everthing. I know what to do. This is OUR land. The Hale territory belongs to you, Derek. Peter thinks its his, but I'll show him he had no right to even try to claim it." Stiles voice was stern and steady and Derek wondered if the boy knew what he was promising.

"You're an emissary." Derek said as it seemed to click for him.

"No. I'm your emissary." Stiles stated calmly. "We are going to beat Peter, and if Scott gets in our way, than so be it."

"I love you." Derek whispered softly as his watery eyes shined with nothing but pride and love.

"I love you too Derek." Stiles said with a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around his mate and held on tightly.

"2 days. Are you sure you want to do this? Because I would understand if you just want to walk away Stiles, I wouldn't be angry. It's not too late yet." Derek asked softly.

"It's shit like that, that makes me want to hit you. Of course I'm sure! If I walked away you would be an empty shell for the rest of your life Derek! Finding your mate and not having them will ruin you. Wolves mate for life, so I'm in this for life." Stiles told him determined and Derek could see the boys eyes flare for a moment.

"Good. Great. Fantastic." Derek blurted as a smile grew on his face.

"You sound like me more and more every day." Stiles told him with a laugh.

"After this is all over, you'll tell me everything that happened in that big head of yours right?" Derek asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Right now its a little too much to try to process, so I would prefer to just focus on whats coming than all of that." Stiles shrugged gently. "Topic change! What did you do all day while I was at school?"

"Alright I understand. I talked to a bunch of people about rebuilding the Hale house. Demolish whats left now, than rebuild it. With a few added perks here and there of course." Derek said softly as he lifted the teen up and sat them both on the bed.

"I can put protection seals in too. On the suppourt beams and in the walls and all that fun stuff. No one will burn this one down." Stiles reasured and smiled as he got a huffed laugh out of the older man.

"That would be perfect. I'm thinking ten rooms minimum, big wrap around porch, huge open kitchen. I haven't decided on two or three floors yet. A shed in the back for all the training equipment and normal tools. A basement. I might add a room where its safe to shift just for emergencies. A place for you to have all your Spark stuff." Stiles watched as Derek's eyes sparkled with anticipation and he made a promise to himself right then and there that he would make sure they both lived to see that house built.

"That sounds perfect Derek. When do we start?" Stiles asked lovingly.

"Soon. Once all this crap with Peter blows over and we are officially mated. I want to have it done as soon as possible so when I find my sisters, we can have a home to go back to again." Derek smiled sadly as he brushed his fingers through the youngers hair softly.

"I'll help in every way I can." Stiles said as he relaxed against the man he loved.

"I know you will. That's why you are perfect." Derek leaned over for a gentle kiss.

"Thanks Big Guy."

"Mmhhm. On another note, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Derek asked seriously.

"At school? Try to be invisible and act normal. I don't think Scott will be there, he isn't in control. Jackson might give me some trouble though I know I can take him. Basically just try to get through the day alive. Since its a Wednesday, I only have 5 classes and lacrosse practice." Stiles sighed heavily thinking about having to try to act normal when he has this ability now.

"Can I drop you off in the morning?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Yeah that would be nice." Stiles nodded as he let his eyes drift shut.

"Great. Goodnight Stiles, love you." Derek whispered as he settled into a more comfy position.

"Love ya." Stiles mumbled as he drifted off into dreamland.

They had 2 days. Well 1 and a half now. To get everything in order and ready to take the fight to Peter and Scott, and than complete the mating ritual...

No pressure or anything.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S END NOTE:** On a unrelated topic; why the hell did I ever chose to triple major? Was I in the middle of a severe mental break when I made this incredibly stupid and crazy decision?

In other words I am backed up and buried in assignments that make me want to cry. But worry not dear readers I am splitting time between writing, school, and work. So next chapter will be up, either end of this month or middle of next.

Holly- Good will, Defense; Domestic Happiness; Foresight

Edelweiss- courage and devotion

heliotrope- eternal love

Red Salvia- Forever mine

Feverfew — Meaning: Protection


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So my beta Ethan has finally returned. He stayed gone for over a month, (He's so dramatic). And for those of you who don't visit my Tumblr, this chapter was delayed due to the fact that my laptop committed suicide. I've been having over heat problems with it lately but it finally gave up and I've been using the internet cafe and library computers whenever I can (I always get judged for writing there by the other people. An old lady told me I outta be ashamed for and I quote 'writing about shameful things in public'.) I know you guys are probably frustrated, I am too, but I'm working with what I got and trying to save whatever cash I can to get a new laptop, so if you have any good recomendations for one I'm all ears.

Also I am doing a Q&A, so if you have any questions about the story, the gifs I make, personal ones, or if you have requests, whatever you can think of, just leave them in the comments or shoot them to me on my Tumblr kaylasfiction. The dead line is April 10th.

* * *

Stiles woke up to the alarm blaring, an empty bed and the smell of pancakes.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, than I'll be down and you better not eat all that delicious smelling food." Stiles said to the empty room knowing Derek could hear him just fine.

Stripping and turning on the shower to a good temperature, he jumped in and quickly washed up before stepping out and drying off. When he stepped out of the bathroom Derek sat on his bed with some clothes folded in his hands.

"Wear this today?" Derek asked as he held the clothing out for him.

"Oh God. How did you even find these? I thought I banished them to the back of my closet." Stiles said as he noticed the tight fitting clothes he had bought on a whim a year ago. Derek simply shrugged as he looked at his mate. "Fiiinnneee. Big puppy." Stiles gave in with a sigh as he pulled on his clothes.

"Mm. Knew they would look good on you. Just missing something." Derek thought for a moment before walking over to the desk and grabbing his leather jacket before handing it to the teen with a smile.

"I get to wear your jacket? YES! Mmm, it smells like you." Stiles fist pumped the air as he quickly pulled it on and took a deep breath of the collar. Derek huffed a laugh as he fondly shook his head.

"Come on, time to eat. Got about 25 minutes before I have to take you to school." Derek said as he led the boy downstairs to the counter where his plate sat with 2 pancakes and bacon.

"You are my favorite!" Stiles exclaimed as he pecked the wolf and dug into his food.

"Don't forget to chew Stiles." Derek called laughingly as he got the orange juice out and poured them both a glass. "So... Do you have a plan for tomorrow?" Derek asked quietly, trying not to upset the boy. Stiles sighed heavily.

"No. I have no idea. I may know how to control my Spark now but that doesn't exactly mean I'm ready to take on a rogue alpha and my best friend." Stiles said sadly.

"Well I'll be with you the whole way. I'll help the best I can." Derek said as he hugged his mate from behind gently.

"I love you Derek." Stiles said softly as he leaned back into the older wolf.

"Love you too. It's time to go." Derek informed as he kissed the top of his mates head and grabbed his car keys from the counter.

"Ugh, lets just get this over with." Stiles sighed defeated.

* * *

The drive to school was filled with comfortable silence until they pulled up to the front curb and Derek got out. Stiles could feel his face flame as he noticed what Derek was doing.

"You know this is not gonna help me lay low right?" Stiles said as the older man walked to the passenger side and opened his door for him.

"Probably not. Oh well." Derek smirked as he wrapped his arm around the boys thin waist and pulled him into his chest tightly before leaning down and placing a passionate kiss to the boys pouting lips.

There were a few wolf whistles and a lot of shocked murmurs. Stiles didn't care that much though because the man he loved was showing everyone that he was claimed. That he was taken. Derek's possessive streak kind of turned Stiles on in fact.

When Derek slowly pulled away, it was with a wide grin and a flash of wolf eyes before he smacked the younger boys ass and walked back around to the drivers side and peeled out of the parking lot leaving a flustered Stiles to stare after him.

"Show off." Stiles murmured under his breath before he started the journey to the front entrance slowly. He could feel all the shocked eyes on him as he did, and he hated how it made the hair on the back of his neck raise.

"Stilinski! What the fuck was that? Are you really so desperate that you would pay a escort to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Jackson called out and Stiles sighed. It seems that his day would go sour very quickly.

"No Jackson. That was my actual boyfriend. Not all of us have the abundance of money that we can actually do something like that." Stiles stared pointedly at the pretty redhead under the assholes arm.

"I'm not an escort!" The redhead screamed as she seemed to realize what he was trying to say.

"Well than you just dress like a whore then." Stiles said and saw as Jackson tried to charge forward.

"I think I oughta teach you a lesson on respect Stilinski." Jackson growled as he grabbed the front of his shirt threateningly. Stiles tried to hold back a laugh but it slipped and then he couldn't stop laughing.

"That was the weakest growl I've ever heard. You're like a Chihuahua compared to what I'm used to dude." Stiles said as he finally contained his laughing and grabbed on to the hand holding the front of his shirt. "I'm done dealing with all your shit Jackson, from today on, you come at me and I'll give as good as I get." Stiles voice lowered dangerously as he twisted Jackson's hand away from himself and threw the smaller boy forward.

Jackson stumbled slightly and then looked up in shocked anger. "What the fuck! You think that just because you get a 'boyfriend' and a new look, that you can just show up and think you're all hot shit? That's not how it works!" Jackson shouted as he advanced forward again lunging at Stiles who side steps to the side and watches as the other boy falls to the ground face first.

"Like I said, I'm done taking your bullying lying down. If you want to kick my ass it isn't gonna be easy anymore. Now I'm going to go to class because I have way more important shit to worry about than you trying to prove your machoness." Stiles said lowly as he kneeled over the other teen before straightening up and walking away. Stiles heard the whispers and murmuring as he walked up the last staircase to the front door and pulled it open.

All eyes were on him and he blocked it all out as he walked to his first period class and sat down just as Coach walked in and the bell rang. He zoned out as Finstock started the lesson and he let his mind wander to the Grimoire currently buring a hole in his bag.

There were hundreds of spells and he'd skimmed all of them. Most of them were low level stuff but one in particular kept coming to mind. A summoning ritual that allowed the user to summon spirits, demons, creatures, things he didn't fully comprehend yet.

It was a simple incantation with a small request for a couple of drops of blood. It called to him like freaking no other. Begging him to use it. The problem was he didn't know what his mind wanted him to summon.

"-Inski. Stilinski! Hello? Anyone in there?" Coach's voice called loudly right next to him and broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Coach?" Stiles asked as he cleared his throat and focused on the man right in front of him.

"Class is over. Get the hell out!" Finstock yelled and Stiles looked around for the first time to notice the empty room and flailed to grab his bag and stumbled out the door at the man's frustrated huffing.

* * *

By the time last period rolled around and the bell finally dismissed them from Harris's dull monotone lesson, Stiles had nearly driven himself insane and visited the place in his mind where his 'Spark Library' was at least 3 times to talk and go over a few of the spell books there.

He'd gone through hundreds more spells in the passed 3 hours and learned quite a lot about defensive spells but he didn't hear a word in any of his classes. He sighed as he walked tiredly out the front door and down the steps to the parking lot before he remember that Derek drove him to school and looking around for the sleek Camaro.

Seeing the sports car in the back row and Derek leaning on the hood facing the front entrance, Stiles met the older mans gaze and shivered when his eyes bled blue before blinking them back to normal.

"Sometimes I think you do that on purpose." Stiles grumbled as he walked across the parking lot before stopping in front of the werewolf with a small smile.

"Sometimes I do. Mostly when I can smell that your covered in other peoples scents and my wolf acts up." Derek shrugged before his hand shot forward and wrapped around his hip to pull the boy forward roughly and into a kiss with a low growl as he trailed loving bites over his jaw and down his mates neck.

"As much as I love it when you do that, we are in public and I know you don't want anyone else to see me get excited because you're a possessive dude and I like that about you but I really just wanna get home and make out on the couch till my dad gets home." Stiles said around a loud moan as he placed his hands on Derek's shoulders but didn't push.

A low rumble followed as his answer before he was gently pushed to the passenger side door and Derek walked stiffly to his side and got in and started the Camaro with a low roar from the car before he pulled quickly out and headed home.

The drive was in silence and instead of making Stiles uncomfortable it relaxed him enough to the point that he didn't notice them pulling into the drive way till Derek was gently running a hand through his hair to get his attention.

"Your tired. I should head home. We both need as much sleep as we can get before tomorrow night." Derek offered quietly with a soft smile.

"But I don't want you to go. I don't wanna be alone and I don't want to go to sleep. I wanna make out and snuggle the shit out of you." Stiles whined childishly but he couldn't make himself give a shit because tonight could be the last night for them or it could be one of the many for the rest of their lives. The point was that Stiles didn't know for sure how tomorrow was going to end and it terrified him beyond anything else and he didn't want to chance never getting to just spend time with Derek again.

Derek sighed softly as he nodded and unbuckled as he opened the door and got out to wait for his mate to do the same.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered as they walked up the walkway together and Stiles unlocked the front door before they both just collapsed on the couch.

"You don't have to thank me for spending time with you Stiles. Your my mate, I'll always want to spend time with you any chance I get." Derek told him as he readjusted the boy to lay on his chest softly.

It was silent for a moment, just their breathing and Derek's heartbeat in Stiles ear until Stiles looked up at the wolf with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm terrified that one of us is going to get really hurt tomorrow or I'm not going to be able to beat Peter or Scott and I'm going to leave you alone in this world. I just want to be mated to you officially and carry on our lives together." Stiles explained quietly as he looked into the older mans multi-colored eyes.

"I know Stiles, but we just have to get this over with and then we can do exactly that. You can move in with me once the house is done and we can find my sisters and we can all be a family together." Derek said with a smile before leaning down and kissing his mates forehead.

"I love you Derek. More than anything." Stiles whispered as he lifted his chin so he could meet the wolfs lips in a deep kiss.

Their kiss may of been slow and sweet but it held all their worry and fear for what was to come tomorrow and all the love they shared. They laid together on the couch just kissing and reassuring each other that they were there for each other, not needing to have sex or hastening anything just being there.

Later that evening when the Sherriff pulled up and walked inside to see them sleeping wrapped around each other on the couch he smiled to himself before gently shaking Derek awake.

"Why don't you two go on upstairs. I know for a fact that couch isn't comfy in the slightest." John suggested with a soft smile as his son's boyfriend just sleepily nodded before lifting up the teen and carrying him to bed without a word.

The sheriff just huffed a laugh before going to bed himself. He stopped a moment at his sons doorway and felt his heart warm at the sight of his son being held and protected by the older man. Granted he didn't like that his son was seeing the older man but he knew he couldn't keep them apart. Maybe they could be good for each other and they could heal one another.

He remembers the last remaining Hale's that day at the station. How Laura Hale tried to act strong and held a crying Derek to her chest to protect him from other peoples eyes, from the reporters that harassed them with questions before he got tired of it and dragged both Hale's into his office and left to give them their privacy.

He also knows that Stiles is still grieving his mother and that breaks his heart. They don't talk about her because it still hurts but he knows that not talking about her is only hurting his son worse.

Yes. John knows these two damaged boys could heal each other of their suffering, hell he doesn't believe in fate but he'd like to think they were drawn together by some higher power. It's that thought that has him silently closing the door and walking to his own bedroom for bed with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **AUTHORS END NOTE:** Don't forget to drop by my Tumblr kaylasfiction. And to submit any questions you might have. I love you guys, thanks for being patient.


End file.
